Destinies of the Divine Descendants
by Draconic Mage
Summary: In ancient Egypt the Great Pharaoh had many allies, most notably the Millennium Court and his sister, Akara, but who can Akara turn to when her own fate is unclear? SetoXOC
1. Destiny's Disciple

**Author's Info:** Hi everyone. Name's Draconic Mage. First posting here on Fan Fiction. I wouldn't mind some feedback on these first three "chapters" (although they're really one chapter in writing). They will vary in length because I broke them up based on time frame.

**The "whats":** Listening to Sting's _Desert Rose_ and reading ancient Egyptian mythology.

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form. The characters Akara, Nafrit, and future OCs are mine unless duly noted.

_Chapter One: Destiny's Disciple_

"Lady Akara, are you ready? The ceremony will begin soon, and I doubt you wish to miss it. It is in your honor, after all," a voice called at the entrance to her private rooms. She looked toward the door and smiled kindly to the girl, her childhood friend who had chosen to follow in her footsteps. Why she would also become a priestess, Akara had never understood; her friend was one who cherished the idea of marriage. Renouncing it seemed completely out of character.

"Nafrit, this ceremony isn't only mine. You are also to become a priestess, although I don't understand why. I thought you wished to marry and have children. Why would you suddenly give up that dream?" She looked intently at her old friend, noticing the sad smile and the way she avoided her demanding gaze.

"Lady Akara, you and I have known each other since our childhood, and although I was only meant to be a servant you treated me as a friend. In return, I promised myself I would serve you faithfully. Because of this, I came to learn of the prophecy given to you at birth, and I learned of your unhappiness at having such a cruel fate thrust upon you. I know that's why you decided to become the future Pharaoh's high priestess; you don't want your heart to be stolen away and become attached to a man. This is the best way for you to ensure your loyalty to your duty.

"The truth is, Lady Akara, it's because of you I am becoming a priestess. While it's true I wish to marry, you are unable to even allow yourself to love any man beyond your brother and father. Because of this, I decided to sacrifice my happiness so I could stay beside you and continue to serve you. If my lady cannot marry, then I shall not marry either."

"Nafrit," Akara said, touched by the devotion and love of her friend, "you don't have to give up your dream of marriage. You have been a wonderful friend and more than helpful as my personal servant throughout the years. I will not deny you your dreams just so I can continue to enjoy your company. That is not fair to you or to your happiness."

"Don't you see, Lady Akara? This is why I wish to go with you. You devote and sacrifice everything for the sake of the people of Egypt, and I am honored to be by your side. If I married, I would not be able to aid you in the temples. Only a priest or a priestess may have such interaction with the High Priestess of Egypt on such a regular basis, and I would miss you too much, my lady."

"Thank you, Nafrit," Akara said with a gentle smile as she placed the ceremonial headdress on her head. "I suppose it is time we make our way to the temple now. It would not be good if we kept the people of Egypt waiting. They are in desperate need of a new High Priestess." She saw Nafrit nod before turning and making her way out the door. She looked straight ahead, toward the great temple. She did not wish to think about everything she would now be giving up; all she knew was that she would do anything to protect her brother, and Egypt, from the ensuing darkness.


	2. Reluctant Ruler

**Author's Info:** I wanted to make Akara sound more like what everyone expects royalty to sound like: polite, charming, arrogant, and withdrawn. She'll become more real as the story progresses, but the cadence will remain the same.

**The "whats":** Again, listening to _Desert Rose_ by Sting. Reading up on the Millennium World arc of Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way. The only meager claim I have is current plot and OCs.

"Lady Akara, your presence is requested in the Pharaoh's chambers," she heard a voice call from outside the sacred sanctuary. Akara sighed and placed the High Priestess's headdress on her head. She wondered what had occurred that she would be summoned so suddenly, especially since she was in the midst of her prayers to Ra. She exited from the temple and looked to the visitor intently.

"And what is it that my lord, the Pharaoh, wishes to speak to me about?" she asked grimly. It wasn't often she saw a direct emissary from the Millennium Court, and the fact it was Aknadin, brother of the King himself, only made her increasingly nervous.

"Pharaoh Aknamkanon wishes to speak with his daughter regarding her role during the upcoming reign of her brother, Prince Atem," Aknadin said. Akara started; her father rarely called for her at such times. She wondered if it was possible that her father's time was indeed growing shorter and if her brother would be succeeding the throne earlier than she had predicted. Aknadin smiled to her and said, "It is not something you need be too concerned about, my lady. The Pharaoh merely wishes to ensure you are prepared for when this time shall come."

"I understand, Uncle," she said gravely. She followed him to the main part of the palace and into the Pharaoh's main counsel chamber. She immediately saw the rest of the Millennium Court and smiled slightly at the youngest member and the Prince's personal bodyguard, a man named Mahad. She noticed yet again that no one had inherited the Millennium rod and wondered if anyone would ever be held worthy of that powerful Item.

"Akara, you came!" she heard a voice say, causing her to look up where the throne stood on a raised platform. Next to the throne stood a young man with purple and black hair, her younger brother. His violet eyes danced behind his blond bangs as he stepped forward to embrace her. She flushed, but embraced him as well.

"Brother, you know this is not a proper sign of respect between the crown prince and the High Priestess," she reprimanded, only to smile when she saw his unaffected smile. She didn't know why, but whenever her younger brother smiled, he was able to evoke a similar response from her. She knew to the rest of the world she would always be rather grim and serious, but to him she would always be the gentle and smiling elder sister.

"I'm glad you've come, Akara," a voice said, causing her to kneel. She stood and looked to the throne, where a man with brown hair and a gentle smile remained seated. She noticed he looked rather worn and tired, and wondered if his health wasn't already beginning to decline due to all the wars he had been forced to fight. Although her father was a man of peace, that didn't mean he wasn't forced to fight for that peace.

"You sent for me, my Pharaoh?" she asked graciously. He smiled and seemed to shake his head in resignation. He then looked to the others and waved them away.

"Perhaps it would be better if you and I retired to my private courtyard for our discussion," he said with a smile. She looked at him in curiosity, but followed obediently. They entered a small, but beautiful courtyard complete with blooming hibiscus and a fountain. When he was certain they were alone, he continued, "I am glad to see you are happy with your life as High Priestess, although I still can't help but think marriage would suit you better. You could marry any man in Egypt, yet you would rather wait to see who best fits this prophecy, even if he never comes."

"It's alright, Father," she said, smiling gently as she looked at the calm water. "I am willing to bide my time as High Priestess until I know where Fate has decided to place me. For now, this is the best thing I can do to help both you and my dear brother Atem. I'm guessing it's for this reason you called me here."

"That and one other matter," her father admitted. "Akara, you know I will not be here forever, and you know Atem is meant to rule when I am gone. Still, I worry that he won't be completely ready. My time is running short, and it will be your job, as well as that of the Millennium Court, to ensure he is ready to assume the throne. I want you to promise you will help him as best you can, and that you will keep him from making the same foolish mistakes I have in the attempt to create a lasting peace. You must keep the memory of the events at Kul Elna ever in your mind, and you must never allow the court to commit such cruelties, even if they believe it is in the best interest of the Pharaoh."

"Of course, Father," she promised, concerned by the sadness in her father's eyes. She knew that although he had never known what he was commissioning, he felt responsible for the slaughtering of the villagers. She knew he would forever bear that burden since he was the Pharaoh, and his duty was to protect his people, even if it meant from his own men.

"There is one other matter I wished to speak to you about," her father continued, a smile once again on his face. "We have just discovered a remarkable young man, an orphan, in a small village. He possesses a rare amount of power, and he is about to undergo the Millennium rod trial. We may soon finally have a High Priest to serve your brother. He will arrive this evening."

"I am glad to hear, Father, but I don't understand what—"

"Akara, I want you to give him the trial. After all, if he is meant to wield the power of the Millennium rod, he will become High Priest. The two of you will need time to become acquainted, and you may need to help him in his studies. He will have much more to learn than those who have lived in or near the palace all their life, and I believe you would prove the most suitable teacher. Who knows, perhaps you will even find yourself a close companion in this young man."

"Assuming he is indeed the chosen wielder," Akara said, shaking her head at the way her father was already jumping to conclusions. Although he hadn't said it directly, she knew her father was hoping this young man would be able to make her reconsider her role as High Priestess by winning her heart. "I will test this man as you ask, and, if he is chosen, I will help guide him in his new role as High Priest." She saw her father smile, but she could see the disappointment in his eyes from her disinterested tone. Still, she wasn't willing to take back her actions. Despite her dislike of upsetting her father, she had no intention of letting this man get anywhere near close enough to her heart to make her regret her decision.


	3. Priestly Prude

**Author's Info:** Okay, so I realize this one is a lot longer than the previous two. That's simply because there is more happening in this time parameter. Expect the chapters to be erratic like this. Each break deals with gaps in time. If it really bothers you, leave me a message with your suggestions. Also, please don't be afraid to leave comments. They really do help.

**The "whats":** Listening to Apparition by Delerium and thinking about past experiences. After all, what's life without them?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh at all. My claim to fame is no where near visible to the common people (although it is over a hundred pages long).

"My lady, he is here," she heard Nafrit say. "Are you sure you wish to go through with this? I have heard that the Millennium trials are quite harsh. If he fails, it's possible that he may even…"

"I am well aware of the consequences, Nafrit," she said, "but that was his decision. If he cannot even handle the possibility of rejection by the Millennium rod, he cannot possibly protect the Pharaoh. He would not deserve the title of High Priest of Egypt; we have no use for weaklings among those close to the Pharaoh. They will only put him in danger."

"Lady Akara, it is time," she heard a familiar voice say. She looked back and saw Mahad standing in the doorway. She smiled and placed her headdress on her head before turning to follow him. She was glad Mahad had been the one sent to fetch her; it meant she could talk to him and possibly find out more information. She had known Mahad since childhood, and she was especially pleased he had been chosen since his youth to be her brother's personal bodyguard. He was incredibly loyal to her brother, and she respected him greatly for that.

"Mahad, it has been some time since I've seen you," she said, smiling to him. He nodded and led her through the hallway. She knew where to go, and she knew he knew as much, but she was grateful for his company.

"There have been many things to do, my lady," he said respectfully. She just smiled, knowing he was uncomfortable. It really had been some time since they had spoken.

"I've heard from our Pharaoh. You've become quite the skilled magician, and you have your own apprentices now. He's very proud, and I must admit that I'm quite happy for you. I'm just glad it doesn't conflict with your job of protecting my brother; you are the last person we need to feel conflicted." She laughed and looked over at him to see he was blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"I'm just doing the best job I can, Lady Akara," he said sheepishly.

"I know, and there is no one here who could ask any more of you. You have done a great job in protecting my brother all these years, and for that I am truly grateful. Speaking of my brother, is he well? How does he in his studies?" She was now finally able to ask the questions she really wanted answered. While she and Mahad were friends, she knew it was all because of his devotion to her brother.

"He is coming much farther now," Mahad said with a smile, making her smile in turn. She was glad her brother was getting better. He had been quite the crybaby when they were younger, but he was now growing in skill. "He's quite powerful. I think he will make a great Pharaoh when the time comes."

"I could not agree more, Mahad," she said, smiling gently at the thought of her brother on the throne. "I do not think Egypt could ask for a better ruler. I just hope he will be ready for everything that will come with his duties as Pharaoh. His kind heart will find there are more difficult tasks than merely dealing with conflict in the form of warfare. Speaking of which, I have yet to see him fight with sword. Has he begun his battle training?"

"Of course, my lady. Perhaps the next time he has battle training, I will send someone to fetch you so you may see his progress for yourself," Mahad said with a smile. She smiled back, grateful to have someone like him so close to her brother.

"I would be greatly pleased if I could see his progression. It has been too long since I have been able to spend time with my brother, and far longer since I have been able to aid in his instruction. It would be nice to have a hand once again."

"I'll surely arrange for it, my lady," Mahad said before stopping outside a door. "I must leave you here. Our lord Pharaoh has asked that you conduct the trial alone. He said it was time for you to be fully initiated as one of the Pharaoh's Court, and he said this would be the perfect test. I do not fully understand what he means, but I am guessing it deals with the role of this man and whether he is truly our High Priest. May the gods protect you, Lady Akara," Mahad said before bowing slightly and leaving her.

Akara looked at the door and sighed. She wondered who this man would be and if he could possibly be strong enough to endure the trial. Of all the Millennium items, this was the harshest judge; it was for this reason whoever wielded the Rod would be High Priest of Egypt. It was an incredibly powerful position, and it meant she would be working closely with this man if he succeeded. She took a deep breath as she remembered her father's reason for having her conduct the trial. As High Priest, she would be working closely with him, and she would stand a chance of becoming close to him; he would not be someone she could easily turn away. She just hoped he proved someone she could ignore.

She opened the door to see a young man about her age. He had brown hair and unusual blue eyes. He was quite handsome, which took her aback. She knew Mahad was also handsome, but his was a more typical Egyptian beauty. This man reminded her of what Mahad said others thought of her: rare, exotic almost, a gift of the gods to Egypt. She instantly became wary of this man. She could feel his power, and she knew there was a reason he was different. Somehow he, like her brother Atem and herself, had a rare bloodline, one with great power. She studied him intently, noticing he was also regarding her as she watched him.

"So you are the one meant to undergo the trial of the Millennium rod," she said. "Quite different from what I had expected. We'll see if the stories I have heard about you are true. Now is the time to see if you really are capable of fulfilling the role of our future Pharaoh's High Priest." She went over to the small table which had been placed there and picked up the Millennium rod. She noticed he just sat there calmly; it was as though he had already accepted his fate, although he wasn't sure if it meant Shadow or power. This intrigued her, and made her wonder about what kind of person this was. "First, tell me your name."

"My name is Seto," the man replied calmly. She noticed his tone was rather removed and cold, but it hadn't become that way until recently. She wondered if that was how those in the palace saw her: the once smiling girl frozen in ice.

"And you are an orphan, correct? How did your power come to be discovered?"

"I was discovered by the Pharaoh's men after my village was destroyed. They said I had power within me and took me to the Pharaoh. He was the one who asked me to undergo the trial."

"The Pharaoh?" she asked, taken aback. Since when had her father requested anyone undergo the trial? Usually it was another who suggested someone undergo the trial. Her father only asked if they would be willing to accept the burden of that duty.

"Who are you? It is not often women are asked to perform such a duty," the man commented, which made her temper flare despite her usual control. This man was quite bold for supposedly only being an orphan from a village.

"Hold your tongue," she snapped angrily. "You are in the presence of the High Priestess of Egypt. I will not tolerate such disrespect." She saw him regard her more intently then look ahead.

"So you are the High Priestess," he mused. "I suppose that's why you're the one performing the trial. If I'm chosen, we will be working together, correct?" She sighed. Somehow this man was getting under her skin, and he wasn't even being disrespectful. She slowly approached him with the Millennium rod held out before her.

"It is time," she said, her tone becoming more gentle and apologetic. Even if this man had gotten under her skin, his life was about to change forever. He would either join the others who had failed, or he would join in the stressful life as a member of the Millennium Court. "Are you completely willing to undergo this trial, no matter what the cost may be?"

"I will undergo the trial, even if it means my life," the man replied. She smiled slightly; she knew he would at least be loyal to her brother if chosen.

"May the gods protect you and guide you through you this and all trials," she said. She saw the look of surprise in his eyes. "Now, Millennium rod, look into this man's soul and find the answers we seek. Judge this man worthy of your might and grant him the right as High Priest or cast him into the shadows for his pride and vanity. Millennium rod, in the name of Ra I command thee!"

She watched as the Millennium rod began to glow and the man's eyes became clouded. She silently prayed to Ra they had finally found the man worthy of the Rod. She did not want to see another man cast into eternal shadow, even if this man made her nervous. Soon after it began, it ended. She knew the rod's judgment would be quick, and she would soon know the fate of this man's soul. She watched him intently for a moment, waiting to see if there would be any movement.

The man's eyes opened, making Akara start. She knew then that this man had been chosen by the Millennium rod. This man would become her brother's newest guardian and Egypt's High Priest. For better or worse, Egypt's fate had entered into this man's hands, and she would now begin her newest task of training him for his role. She knelt before him and held out the Millennium rod before saying, "Welcome to the Millennium court, High Priest Seto. The Millennium rod is now yours to command." She felt him take it and stood to see him looking at her intently.

"What is to happen now?" he asked. She smiled and turned to the door. As she walked toward it, she motioned for him to follow her. She led him down the hallway to another chamber containing a bath and motioned for him to enter.

"I will send servants to bathe you and prepare you for your audience with the Pharaoh. When they are finished, I will return and explain what you will need to do. In the meantime, I will go and prepare everything for your arrival," she said before turning to leave.

"Wait," she heard him say, making her turn and face him again. She saw him regarding her once again and wondered what could be going through his mind. "I do not know what I need to do." She smiled as she regarded him.

"That is why I am here. I will help you adapt to life in the palace, and to life as our High Priest. Guardian Aknadin will help you learn the abilities of the Millennium rod, as he has taught the others. I am useless when it comes to such abilities, but I can assist you whenever necessary. I will return to explain more when you are finished. Enjoy your bath, Guardian Seto," she said before leaving him.

She walked down the hallway and wondered why she had smiled at him like that. She was never that friendly with strangers, and she knew she had no romantic attraction to him; she had crushes when she was younger, and this feeling was nothing like those. Still, she felt at ease around this man; it frightened her. To think, a man she had only just met had already managed to breach her first defense. She would have to rectify this quickly, she thought as she entered into the throne room.

"I see you have returned, Lady Akara," she heard a voice say. She looked to see Isis, the only woman among the court, and smiled. Isis bowed in respect and returned her smile. She had great respect for the woman; it wasn't easy dealing with an entire court of men, even worse having to deal with a Millennium item.

"Is the trial over?" Mahad asked. She smiled as she acknowledged him in turn.

"What was the verdict?" Aknadin asked.

"Let Akara speak," she heard her father command. She knelt before him in respect, only to hear his usual response. "Akara, you may be High Priestess, but you needn't kneel before me. You are my daughter, and a daughter of Egypt. Now, what do you have to tell us, my child?"

"My Pharaoh, he has undergone the trial, and has passed. With your permission, I have already sent him to prepare for the ceremony. When the time is right, I will present him before you and the Millennium Court to receive his initiation. It is my hope to present our new High Priest before you this very evening."

"You have done well, Akara," her father said with a smile. "I approve of your preparations, and I look forward to meeting this young man for myself, as will your brother. I will have the servants begin the preparations in honor of this event, and I hope that you will be joining us for the festivities."

"Of course, my Pharaoh," she said with a smile. "I would never miss such an important occasion in Egypt's history. Now, if it is your will, I will begin preparing him for this evening's tasks."

"Very well, you may go," her father said, smiling more. She smiled back and knelt once again. The Millennium Court bowed their heads in respect and she departed once again, wondering how much she would have to teach Seto before presenting him before the Pharaoh and Millennium Court. She entered into her chambers and began retrieving the necessary scrolls and instruments when she heard Nafrit's voice at the door.

"My lady, one of the servants has requested you. She says the young man is finished with his bath and has been dressed in the necessary attire. She assured me she was told to send for you when they were finished with the preparations. I wasn't sure, but I believed it would be best to tell you." Akara turned to her friend and smiled. She gathered the things she had collected and walked toward her, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she stopped before her.

"I thank you for your concern, Nafrit, but it is true. I told the servants to send for me when the man was ready; I have much to do with him before this evening. Nafrit, this man has just undergone the Millennium trial by the Rod and passed; he is to become our High Priest, and I have been assigned the task of preparing him for this by our great Pharaoh. Do not concern yourself so much; you will only make yourself sick. I appreciate your enthusiasm and dedication, but I don't wish you harm in the process. Why don't you get some rest in your chambers? I can prepare myself for the festival tonight."

"I couldn't do that, my lady," she stammered, clearly distressed by the thought. "You are the High Priestess, and you should not have to worry about such—" Akara raised her hand and Nafrit became silent. She smiled to her childhood friend as she walked out the door.

"I will be alright, Nafrit. I am not so high that I cannot perform such menial tasks myself. Do not worry about me; I have many things I must do on my own for the moment anyway, and I would not have you concern yourself with matters that you needn't bother with. Just go rest, and I promise I will not do anything foolish."

"As you wish, my lady," Nafrit said, bowing before leaving in the opposite direction. Akara continued down the halls until she reached the location where she had left the man to be prepared, where she found a servant waiting.

"As you requested, we have removed him to his future chambers, where he is awaiting your guidance," the servant said, bowing deeply as she spoke. Akara smiled kindly to her.

"Thank you, Zahra. That will be all for now," she said before making her way down the hallway to where she knew the High Priest's chambers were. Thankfully they weren't far from her own; the High Priest and High Priestess both had chambers removed from the others, yet adjacent to one another's. She knew it was because the High Priest and Priestess needed a way to communicate with one another and that their chambers were ones that could only be entered with express consent from either one of them or from the Pharaoh himself.

She entered the chamber to see him looking out from the balcony. They had already fitted him in the ceremonial garments, which meant she only had to explain his duties and the rites of tonight's festival. The other duties she could get into more detail later; she didn't want to overwhelm him on his first night. She carefully put the objects down on a nearby table. She saw that the noise had disturbed his reverie and he turned around to look at her.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but we have much to prepare before tonight's ceremony," she said as she unrolled a scroll. She saw him approach her and glance at the scroll. "You can read, correct?"

"Of course I can read," he said.

"Can you read the pharaonic script, or just the common one?" she asked, knowing this would be even more difficult if she would need to teach him how to read the scrolls as well as teach him their importance in the ceremonies.

"I can read the pharaonic script. My mother taught me," he said. She was impressed; he may be an orphan, but he was certainly skilled. His mother must have been an important woman, and connected to the court. "What does this have to do with tonight?"

"It is about more than just tonight, Guardian Seto," she said calmly. "These scrolls contain the ceremonies and traditions which have been handed down to us. These scrolls do not only pertain to our duties as High Priest and Priestess of Egypt, but to your role as guardian, our history, and all other matters of importance within the palace. As High Priest, it is crucial that you are able to read and understand the importance of these rites and documents. There will be a lot of studying for some time as you begin to understand your role within the palace, I regret to say. Even for those of us who have lived within the palace for years, there is much left to be learned. I have spent years studying these scrolls, and even I do not understand all of them."

"How long have you been High Priestess?" he asked. She could hear the astonishment in his voice, and she could understand. She wasn't any older than seventeen, and she knew he wasn't even a few months older than she. Even the others were amazed at her skill; the only ones who weren't surprised were her father and her uncle.

"I have been High Priestess for a year now. I took the vows on my sixteenth birthday, and I am now seventeen, but most of my studying took place before I ever underwent the rites. I have lived in this palace all my life and only Fate knows where my final resting place shall be. My devotion is to my king and to his son, our crown prince. It is he I will serve when the time is right, as will you. Perhaps that is why our Pharaoh asked me to train you; I am studied in the rites you will need to perform."

She went and grabbed the items she had gathered and began to lay them out. She thought about the ceremony and each step he would need to go through. It wouldn't be easy, but his initiation would go more quickly. He had already proven himself worthy by undergoing the trial. She muttered to herself quietly as she tried to remember. When she had finished, she turned to see him standing behind her. She tensed; she hadn't even heard or sensed him approach.

"I apologize for startling you," he said. She could see he was looking at the things she had laid out with curiosity. She smiled and hoped he was a quick study. Just because he had passed the test didn't mean he had faced the worst of the challenges; in fact, the Millennium rod would prove his easiest challenge.

"I hadn't sensed your approach; your energy is still unfamiliar to me. Don't worry, though; by the end of this evening I will know of your coming some distance away. Now is not the time to discuss such things, though. We must prepare you for your initiation. First, you will be inducted into the Millennium Court, and then you will be brought into the temple. There isn't much to meeting the Millennium Court; it is merely a banquet in your honor. It is here you will meet our Pharaoh and his son, whom you will serve when the time comes. You will also meet Master Aknadin, holder of the Millennium eye and your teacher; Guardian Mahad, leader of the palace guard and wielder of the Millennium ring; Guardian Isis, a priestess and wielder of the Millennium necklace; Guardian Karim, wielder of the Millennium scales; and Guardian Shada, wielder of the Millennium key.

"At this banquet will be all the members of the Pharaoh's court, as well as members of the future Pharaoh's court. You will probably be asked some questions by them, but it's primarily for them to get to know you. Some, like the Millennium Court, you will be around frequently. Others will only be here periodically, usually for celebrations and days of importance. You may have to say a few words, but there isn't anything I will need to walk through with you. You already know how to behave around the Pharaoh and you are now on equal status will all those other members at court. If anything, many there should be showing you respect."

"This entire banquet is rather pointless," he said. She laughed and noticed the way he stared at her.

"I don't deny it's fruitless, but you may find out a few things that will help you once you become fully integrated into court life. It is on this day you can gauge who your friends and who your enemies will be. Later on they will try to trick you, so it is best to see their interactions while they are not paying attention to you."

"How would a girl who has lived in the palace all her life know such things?" he asked suspiciously. She just looked out of the balcony doors and sighed. Her thoughts drifted to her childhood and everything she had undergone as the result of her prophecy. He had wondered how she knew, but she would never give him such information; it was clear he did not even know who she truly was. He would find out soon enough.

"When you have lived a life such as mine, you understand what it means to need to trust those close to you. There are many people who take advantage of their power, or those who are foolish enough to trust them with their power," she said softly. She could feel the sadness rising in her heart, but she refused to show it to this man.

"And what kind of life is that?" he asked. She smiled coldly to him. He truly had no idea of what her role had been, and would continue to disregard her station as High Priestess of Egypt. For all he knew, she could have been a servant or the daughter of a wealthy merchant prior to her time as a servant of her brother's court.

"You will understand my role in this place soon enough, I dare say," she replied, her voice distant as she turned to face him. "For now, it is time to discuss what will happen after the banquet. Now, High Priest, this is where things become more difficult. Have you ever conducted any ceremonies within a temple before?"


	4. Capricious Children

**Author's Info:** I really want to thank candelight for her reviews. Trust me, it means a lot. Just a note, this isn't my first fan fiction overall, but it is the first I'm publishing here. I used to publish on Quizilla (under a completely different name and with completely different stories), but I've come a long way since then. In fact, I've been seriously writing a story of my own, hence the reference to a character on my poll named Shawn. I don't think I'll post it on Fan Fiction, but that likely depends on you readers. Speaking of my poll, _please_ take it, so I know what characters at the very least you're most familiar with. Even if I can't promise to post the ones you most vote for, at least I know what I'm in for.

**The "whats":** Listening to nothing, amazingly, and thinking about how much I like referencing ancient Egypt. Considering posting the poem I wrote on Friday, but unsure.

**Disclaimer:** Much as I wish I owned characters such as Atem and Seto, I don't. All of Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. My only stakes are this plot line thus far and characters such as Akara. Even Seto's attitude is based off his original counterpart.

**Extra note:** This is all still chapter one in my actual document. I know it seems choppy, but you have to agree it was well worth it to see the initial interactions between Akara and Seto, and now even Atem and Akara. More to come soon enough, I hope. Please tell me what you think.

Akara sighed as she changed into her newest garment: a blue dress sent by her father specifically for the event. She noted it was still befitting her station as High Priestess, yet it was far more revealing than her usual attire. It hugged her curves and showed a great deal of her back. Still, there was nothing she could do; she would not dishonor her father by refusing the garment. She fixed her hair and placed a finely wrought coronet upon her head. Since this was a formal occasion, she would be appearing in all the glory befitting her station, even if it was something she never cared for. She placed the finishing touches on her kohl-rimmed eyes and made her way down the hall.

Upon reaching the chambers of the High Priest, she halted. She was unsure if she would be leading him inside, or if she should be waiting with her father for the presentation. She decided to knock softly and see if he would answer. She did not know if he would even want her to accompany him inside, so she felt it best to ask. She waited patiently until he came to the entrance

"What do you—" he began, but stopped abruptly at the sight of her appearance. She noticed he was looking her over and immediately became uncomfortable. It was for reasons such as this she despised attending formal banquets. There were many men who would come and attempt to woo her whenever she was in attendance, yet another reason she became High Priestess.

"Since it is my duty to ensure everything is going well, I thought it would be appropriate to ask if you wished for me to accompany you to the banquet and begin the formal introductions. The decision is yours, and if you do not feel comfortable, I can arrange for someone else."

"And what will you do if I decline?" he asked. She frowned at his curiosity; he was asking far too many questions that were of a personal nature. She wasn't sure if he was trying to gauge her, or get under her skin. Either way she was growing impatient with such talk.

"Then I will take my place at the banquet and wait with the rest of the court. You will then be introduced to me according to my proper title and will pay your respects the same as everyone else. When the time comes, I will also show you the proper respect befitting a high priest. Now, what will your decision be? I do not have much time to dawdle, especially if you decide my company is undesirable."

"I suppose you should be on your way then," he said. She frowned more at the tone of his voice. She did not usually tolerate such disrespect, but she would see he learned his place once the banquet had begun. He would truly learn how far out of his league she was and this foolish power game would cease. She would sate the curiosity of this man, and nothing would bring her greater pleasure.

"I shall send someone to lead you. May the gods be with you and keep you from making a fool of yourself," she said, smirking as she turned away from him. She began walking down the hallway and saw Mahad ahead. She smiled to him and motioned that she would be joining them shortly. He smiled, bowed, and waited patiently until she was standing beside him.

"Will you be accompanying the High Priest, Lady Akara?" he asked as she walked beside him.

"He has decided to go in alone. I will be taking my usual place tonight. If you would be so kind as to find someone to escort him to the main hall, I would be entirely grateful. I will go and locate my father in the meantime."

"As you wish, Lady Akara," Mahad said, bowing and going back to where the new guardian was staying. Akara went to the Pharaoh's chambers to see her father awaiting his entrance. She approached him and knelt, a gentle smile on her face. She saw him smile when he saw her.

"Akara, you have decided to accompany your brother tonight?"

"Of course, Father," she said, her smile growing. "It has been some time since I have had a suitable partner for the night's entertainments, and I would greatly enjoy seeing his progress with dancing. I was also hoping I could remain in my usual seat for the evening?"

"Of course, my dear, but I hope you don't mind the High Priest will be sitting on your other side." She started, and she saw her father laugh. "I know he turned you down as his escort, but perhaps that damage to your pride and his realization of your abilities will help change his mind?"

"Father," she said, feeling her irritation grow, "it was no damage to my pride to have him refuse me. The only damage to my pride will be rectified the moment he walks into the room. He does not know his station or mine, and he will soon have that made clear. I have no desire for this man's affections, or any other's. I am in attendance because this man will soon be High Priest alongside me, and because it pleases you, my father. I hope you do not think me so vain as to have my pride damaged by a rejection of his company."

"Of course not, my daughter," he said with a gentle smile. "Although I wish I could say you gave more thought to your beauty and less to your pride and sense of duty. You deserve to find a man who can make you happy, yet you would willingly push all men away from you in your pursuit of one you do not even know. Besides, it is possible that this man could be the one Fate has intended for you."

"If such is the case, Father, and Fate has determined this man to be my husband, I will know by how well he is able to serve my brother. How he treats me is of no consequence." She heard her father sigh at her stubbornness and relented somewhat. "I'm sorry, Father; I promise I will conduct myself in a dignified manner for the evening."

"Sister, you are always dignified," she heard a voice say behind her. She turned to see her brother standing there, a large smile on his face. "Even when you are cross and irritable, you retain your dignity quite well, but that is of no consequence at the moment. I hope you have been well, Sister?" he asked as he pulled her into an embrace. She smiled gently as she hugged him back; her anger always seemed to fade whenever she saw her brother. She knew it was because he had such a pure and gentle heart, and that was why she had vowed always to protect him.

"I am quite well, my dear brother," she said gently. "I just hope we do not have too many suitors attending tonight's banquet. I would much prefer dancing with you than repeatedly turning down one courtier's affections after another." She remembered that the last banquet had been rather quiet, and she had been allowed to keep on her usual garments. Before that, however, she had spent every dance with a different man and each time she was forced to dismiss his affections.

"Perhaps if you weren't so beautiful to these men, you wouldn't have to constantly turn them away," Atem teased. She scowled at him, which only made him laugh more. "I know they call you 'the beauty of the Nile' and 'a great gift to Egypt.' You should be honored by such praise, Sister, not angered."

"I would rather be horridly ugly and content with a man who cares for me," she said, her voice tainted with disgust at the thought of the men who spoke such words about her. "They are all greedy men, hungry for power and rank in the court. I have no use for such a man, and neither will you when your reign as Pharaoh begins. You should take care to remember that, dear Atem."

"At least I know you will watch over me, Sister," he said with a smile. "With people like you and Mahad at my side, how can I be steered along a wrong path?" Akara smiled sadly. She wished she could tell him it was impossible, but she knew such words would be more poisonous than the asp's bite. Lies would only breed false hope and deception, and she would not tell her beloved brother anything less than the truth.

"It is time for the banquet to begin," their father said. They both bowed in respect and watched as he made his entrance. Atem held his arm out to Akara and she took it graciously as they waited to be announced. They looked to each other and smiled, which gave Akara comfort. Even if she remained a priestess for the rest of her life, she would still have her brother, whom she loved dearly. They walked out slowly, heads held high and eyes always ahead. They parted to sit on each side of their father: Atem on his right and Akara on his left. They nodded their heads slightly in greeting and waited as the rest of the Millennium Court filed in. The seat next to her remained empty, but the seat next to her brother was taken by Mahad. She smiled to him and awaited the High Priest's entrance.

She saw one of the guards being signaled and faced the door as he began to announce, "And now, my lord Pharaoh and members of the court, it is time to present to you our new High Priest and wielder of the Millennium rod, Guardian Seto!" He and the other guard quickly opened the main doors, and Akara watched as Guardian Seto made his way toward them. He inclined his head in greeting to the men and women of the court as he approached. She saw her uncle Aknadin start, and wondered what had alarmed him so as Seto climbed the stairs. When he had reached the Millennium Court, he knelt.

"My Pharaoh," he said, and Akara wondered at his manners. For someone who had been so bold with her, he certainly knew his manners. She wondered if this was merely a façade, or if it had merely been their interactions where he was discourteous. "It is an honor to serve you as a member of your court. I hope I can prove to be of value to you and to our crown prince, the future ruler of Egypt." She glanced over at her father and saw him smiling; he had apparently impressed him already, and she knew this would not bode well for her.

"Welcome, High Priest Seto," her father said graciously. "We are glad to have you among our court, especially my son, Prince Atem. Now is not the time to begin lengthy speeches, however. We are here to celebrate your arrival, and we shall do just that, after a few introductions have been made. Master Aknadin, head of the Millennium Court, will commence with the introductions."

"Of course, Pharaoh," Aknadin said, bowing slightly and smiling wonderingly at Seto. Akara wondered what had come over her uncle, and why he was behaving so strangely at the sight of this man. "Among our esteemed court is the wielder of the Millennium scale, Karim," he said, motioning to the man as he spoke. Karim stepped forward and said a few words with the new guardian before returning to his place. The same happened with each member of the Court, including himself. He then turned to the three of them and said, "Here, Guardian Seto, is the royal family, whom it is our solemn duty to protect. Our most gracious Pharaoh Aknamkanon and his two children: his son Prince Atem, heir to Egypt's throne, and his daughter Lady Akara, our esteemed High Priestess." Akara and Atem inclined their heads slightly as they saw Guardian Seto kneel before them. Akara saw the surprise and shock on his face as he regarded her and barely concealed a smug expression.

"Now that we have dispensed with the formalities, I believe it is time to begin the banquet," her father said. "Your place, Guardian Seto, will be beside my daughter, the High Priestess. It is only fitting, after all, that the High Priest stays beside the High Priestess in place of honor." Akara barely held back a grimace as she saw the High Priest take his place beside her and sat down silently. Upon seeing her brother look over, she smiled reassuringly; she wasn't about to show her brother her lack of fondness for the High Priest. She began her prayers to the gods silently before taking her food and eating.

"I must say, Daughter, you look quite beautiful in your new dress," her father said, making her flush slightly. She hated when her father called attention to her on matters of beauty or eloquence. "Do you not agree, Guardian Seto?" he asked, causing Akara to give her father a warning glance. She would not have him attempt to play matchmaker for her, especially not with a man such as the High Priest of Egypt.

"She is quite beautiful, my Pharaoh," he said as he glanced at her again. Akara could not tell if he was serious or if he was merely being polite. Her face was an even brighter red from embarrassment, but she was comforted by the sympathetic looks from her brother and from Mahad. She was grateful her father's attention was then called away from her by her uncle, but tensed when she noticed the High Priest's eyes were still on her. She had that same uncomfortable feeling as she had when she stood outside his chambers, and she wished he would become engrossed elsewhere.

"Sister, perhaps you should consider honoring the High Priest with the first dance?" she heard Atem ask, causing her to stare at him in shock. She saw the knowing look in his eyes and the slight smirk that played on his lips; he had betrayed her just as her father had. She now wondered who was more interested in seeing her uncomfortable: her father or her brother. She looked pleadingly at him and at Mahad, but saw she would get no sympathy from her brother. "My sister is quite the exquisite dancer," he added, as if to further torment her.

"Brother, I am sure the High Priest has far more important people to dance with than a lowly—"

"I would be honored to dance with the Princess of Egypt," she heard him saw, and she turned to regard him somewhat coldly. It became clear this man would be a great source of discomfort to her over the coming years, and working with him would likely only become increasingly difficult. "If she would be willing to grant me such an honor, that is; I would not wish to make her Highness uncomfortable." She sighed when she realized he was attempting to give her a choice, but she knew there was no other option in the matter; she would have to dance with him. She motioned to a nearby attendant, who arrived quickly.

"Is everything prepared for the dance, Gyasi?" she asked. When he nodded, she smiled and stood. "If you will pardon me, I will prepare for the dance," she said. Her father and brother both nodded their assent and the others bowed slightly. As she stood to leave she heard Guardian Seto ask what the importance of the dance was. She chuckled silently to herself as she went to prepare; she knew this was going to be a very amusing dance.

After she had changed into the necessary garments, she called to the servant. When he arrived, she ordered him to retrieve the High Priest and bring him to her. The servant nodded and departed, only to arrive a few minutes later with Guardian Seto following behind him. She could tell by his inquisitive glance that he did not understand why she had summoned him.

"You asked to participate in the first dance with me, did you not?" she said, a slightly teasing tone in her voice. "Well, now you are going to prepare for it. I had not planned on needing to fetch these garments for you so soon, but since you decided to take my brother's place early, I suppose it cannot be helped. You may go into that chamber and change; return when you are done and I will quickly guide you through the dance. You do not have much time to learn."

She began to go through the steps while she waited for him. She knew she would need to learn more dances now she had a true partner, and she would need to build off the abilities she learned in this dance. As her hips swayed and she twisted and turned in all directions, she became aware the door to the chamber had opened, and she saw the High Priest standing there. She stopped and motioned for him to approach. "We do not have time to go through the dance itself, but I will show you your basic steps and tell you their combinations. You needn't worry about timing or specific markings; I will tell you the exact moves I will make that correspond with yours. You will not get lost, I promise."

She had just finished telling him the last of the dance when the door opened and a servant said, "My lady, they are ready for the first dance." She smiled and nodded to the servant, who bowed and returned to the hall. She looked back to the High Priest, wondering if he would be ready for this. He seemed calm and composed, but the real test would begin once the music started.

"I suppose now is the time to see how well we will be able to cooperate with one another, Guardian Seto," she said. He studied her for a moment before taking her hand. She was surprised by the way he suddenly took charge; she hadn't even mentioned that he would need to lead her in. Still, she noticed he was gentle as he kept her arm against his, and he did not pull her along or go at a fast pace. For a man who grew up in a village as an orphan, he was quite refined. They approached the center of the hall and knelt before the Pharaoh and the crown prince. Akara's eyes narrowed slightly on her father and brother, but she kept a smile on her face. She tried not to think about her family's meddling, the men who were staring at her in her rather revealing outfit, or the man who would be her partner for this dance. Her only thoughts were on delighting the gods with the dance, and on the hope of one day finding completion and peace.

When the music began, she was ready. Her body began to sway and her lilts and twirls were full of vigor. She felt the High Priest's hands as he began to move with her, and she noticed he had indeed picked up the steps quickly. She was relieved she would not have to worry about any incidents as she continued to dance nimbly. She could faintly hear whispers in the crowd, but she paid no attention; her thoughts were still on her prayers to the gods. The music continued, and she grew ever more lively and spirited. Her body was bending and twirling lithely, and she was barely aware of her feet. Then, she noticed Guardian Seto's stare and almost faltered; she hadn't expected him to have such an intense stare, or for him to be as engrossed in the dance as she was. The music ended and she inclined her head to him before returning to her brother and father.

"That was amazing, Sister," Atem said, smiling brightly. "I must say, you and Guardian Seto make quite the couple." He cleared his throat as her smile turned into a frown and her eyes narrowed to slits. "You know I was only thinking of your ability to work with the new High Priest, Sister," he said in an attempt to placate her. "If you could not perform one dance with him, how are you supposed to work with him in the temples?"

"You did very well, Akara," her father said, "as did you Guardian Seto." Akara turned to see he had once again joined their number. "I have seen few who have matched my daughter in dancing, but you have proven to be a quick learner and nimble on your feet. That is quite the accomplishment."

"Thank you, my Pharaoh," he said, kneeling before him, "but it is Lady Akara you should thank. She was the one who taught me the dance steps in a quick, yet precise manner. It was easy to follow under her instruction." Akara tensed slightly; she wasn't sure if it was a true compliment or an attempt at flattery before her father. Either way, she would have none of it. That was when she was approached by her first courtier, who she willingly allowed to have the next dance. If it got her away from Guardian Seto, it would be worth dealing with a few selfish men.


	5. Good Guess

**Author's Info:** I really hope you can forgive it being such a short chapter, but this is the last segment of Chapter One. I'll have a new segment up tomorrow which ought to be longer. I'm also gonna put up a chapter on Sando No Jigoku tonight, so if you haven't checked it out, please do. It's Seto Kaiba and Yugi Mutou (but not yaoi-I don't do that kind of stuff). I know these chapters are really weird in length, but please either bear with me, or tell me it's annoying. Reviews really do help. Also, please take the poll on my profile page. I do have other stories I started before, and if you want to see them here it gives me a better idea of what to start.

**The "what"s:** Thinking about how annoyingly slow my internet is here and listening to the random sounds of people passing by. Also wondering why every time things seem to be highly entertaining, reality sets in.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, Seto Kaiba would have met his match ego wise, and Tea would have been told to shut up numerous times. Much as I like Yami, I pitied Yugi for being invisible. As it stands, I don't. All I own is Akara, current plot, and other random characters that aren't of as much consequence as I wish they were.

"Ra, in your name I do beseech, protect my brother. I do not know if he is the Great Pharaoh, but I do know he will be an important Pharaoh in his own right. I beg of you to keep him from the evils that are to come and grant him a life filled with prosperity and peace. Look after your descendant, and grant me the strength to protect him from harm. If possible, I also ask you to give me clarity to find the man who will bring honor to him that I may finally begin my true journey as his—"

"Lady Akara," she heard a voice say, startling her. She glanced back, unhappy at the interruption of her prayers, to see Guardian Seto standing there. She sighed and stood, paying proper respect to the gods before approaching him.

"What is it, Guardian Seto?" she asked, fighting hard to keep the irritation from her voice.

"I'm sorry to disturb you during your prayers to the gods, but I thought it would be best if this night I began to learn the proper prayers and ceremonies to the gods. If you wish for me to wait until you are finished, I will depart. I merely ask that you aid me in my request."

"It is alright; I was nearly finished with my prayers," she said, surprised that he would already be asking her to learn the prayers to the gods. It hadn't even been an hour since the ceremonial banquet had ended, and she had thought he had returned to his chambers to rest. "If you wish to learn the prayers, we will begin tonight. Just follow me and I will show you where to find everything you will need." She led him to a small chamber off the side of the temple and opened it to reveal their sacred items. "I cannot show you all of the prayers in one night, for there are many, but I will show you some of the basic ones."

She motioned for him to grab some of the items and made her way back into the temple. When he arrived, she showed him what he would need to do. As High Priest, he would need to know more than just the basic prayers said by every Egyptian when they visited the temple; he would also need to know the rites and ceremonies attached to the prayers, and on what days the prayers were especially important. She began instructing him as best she could, answering his questions and reciting the prayers until he could say them verbatim. Despite her annoyance at his attitude, she could tell he was actually trying to learn, and that his duty as High Priest and Sacred Guardian was important to him. For once, she thought they might actually have something in common.


	6. Sand Sanctuary

**Author's Info:** So, we're _finally_ on to chapter two in the story (the real chapter two, mind). I know, posting two chapters of this in one day is big, but I felt really bad about not posting _Sando No Jigoku_ as I promised. Turned out a lot more happened today than I ever anticipated, so I couldn't get it copied from my notebook to the computer. Since this is on the computer anyway, I figured I would post this instead. Please forgive the change in plans.

**The "what"s:** Listening to _Desert Rose_ by Sting and contemplating how incredibly long and eventful my day has been. I'm also wondering if anyone beyond one person is planning on taking the poll on my profile page, or if anyone is even reading these. I don't think they're long, but maybe I'm wrong. If you read this, take two seconds to say yea or nea on the reviews.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Priest Seto and Pharaoh Atem, I would be making a lot of money right now and possibly even laughing at the sheer number of people who are posting fan fictions based on these characters. Since I'm not, I'm one of those many making fan fictions and taking solace in the fact I'm not the only one.

_Chapter Two: Sand Sanctuary_

It had been four months since the High Priest had been inducted into the Millennium Court, and he was learning quickly. It helped that her uncle, Master Aknadin, was spending much of his free time tutoring, but his skills were not something to be ignored. He was already able to summon his ka, a creature called Duos, and his abilities with the Millennium rod would have made any outsider think he had been trained to use the Rod since youth. His abilities as High Priest were also growing, and his magic skills increased with each passing day. Even Akara could not ignore his incredible abilities, but this was not what bothered her.

Try as she may, Akara could never shake that uneasy feeling she had around Guardian Seto. She would catch him staring at her from time to time, and it still had the same reaction as the first time. Even worse was the fact that, despite the fact she was quite familiar with his presence, he would still manage to appear at her side without her even noticing. It didn't help she spent many hours with him, both in the temple and during his studies. She yearned for the days where it had only been her, and when she could walk into her father's chambers without wondering if he would make some reference to her relationship with Guardian Seto.

The worst feeling was knowing it was not only her father who wondered at their odd partnership. She had occasionally heard the other priests and priestesses, as well as servants, comment on their closeness. Despite the way she and Guardian Seto constantly aggravated each other, others said she was growing quite close to the High Priest. As a result, she began to isolate herself in her own studies more, so she would be unavailable when he called on her for something unrelated to his training. She had done this quite frequently these last three weeks, and she heard her brother say the High Priest was becoming rather exasperated with her.

Today she had decided her studies could be put on hold. She had spent the entire day before with Guardian Seto, teaching him new rituals and the histories of the gods. Today he would be training with Master Aknadin, and she was sure that would take most of the day. Akara enjoyed learning some of the skills of the Millennium Items, but she often spent more time around them when they were practicing magic or battle skills. Despite being a woman, Akara had become skilled in archery, and she knew enough swordsmanship to hold her own in battle. She had found she could use the sword as she would in a dance, and that had made her recent training easier, but the armor was too constricting for her. She would still opt for the lighter armor of the archers.

As she walked toward the stables, she heard her brother and his childhood friend, Mana. When she rounded the corner, she saw them. They were with their magic instructor, who happened to be Mahad. He seemed rather tired, so she knew they were taking a break. She walked toward them and smiled when her brother caught sight of her.

"Sister Akara, what are you doing out here?" he asked happily. She smiled and bowed in respect as she noticed Mahad look at her gratefully. "I thought you would be studying the scrolls in the library today."

"I decided today was too enjoyable to be spending indoors, dear brother," she said as her smile grew. "I was on my way to the stables when I heard the two of you talking, so I decided to check on your progress. Fortunate for Mahad I've come, since the two of you seem to have worn him out. Given he's our most powerful and talented magician, I doubt it was caused by exhausting too much heka. What have you two been doing to have drained him so?"

"Lady Akara, it's quite alright, there really is no problem," Mahad said anxiously. She knew he had said it because he was afraid she would get her brother into trouble with her father, and he disliked seeing Atem in trouble. She raised her hand to silence him and smiled.

"You needn't worry, Mahad. I have no intentions of telling Father. I just noticed how tired you seemed, yet the two of them seem rather full of energy." A thought struck her then, and she smiled as she turned to her brother and Mana. "Since you are so lively, perhaps you would like to join me on my ride? It has been some time since I have gone horseback riding, and I would be grateful to have someone with me on at least part of my journey. Besides, Brother, it has been some time since I have seen your skills on a horse. I would love to see how you have improved."

"I would be quite happy to accompany you, Sister," he said brightly, "but I do believe Guardian Seto has something to ask you. Perhaps he should accompany you instead?" Akara looked at him quizzically; the High Priest was currently studying with Master Aknadin. There would be plenty of time for him to speak with her later. That's when she felt his presence behind her, making her tense. She turned to see him standing there, an amused look on his face. She looked back at her brother to see he and Mana were already leaving. Mahad gave her an apologetic look as he turned to follow them. Akara sighed and turned to face Guardian Seto.

"I thought you were supposed to be studying with Master Aknadin today," she said, unable to disguise her annoyance completely. She would have her revenge on her brother later, she knew. He would ask her about her time with the Guardian, and she would refuse to spend any time with him. She knew it wasn't a kind thing to do to her brother, but she would not tolerate such further interference. She wanted nothing to do with this man beyond their shared duties, and he was ensuring this man got further under her skin.

"Master Aknadin gave me the day to myself. He had merely wanted to ask me if I was enjoying my role as High Priest, and how I was getting along with everyone in the palace." She sighed as she noticed he was attempting to be polite; she did not know how long it would last, but she knew by the end of their discussion they would both be cross.

"That was rather generous of him," she said. Her uncle had been rather kind to Guardian Seto. It was apparent that, for some unknown reason, he favored Guardian Seto above all others. The reason was beyond her. Her uncle had always been known for his fairness and impartiality, yet he was suddenly treating Guardian Seto like a son, and not a member of the Millennium Court.

"Master Aknadin is a kind man," Guardian Seto replied. She could tell he greatly respected his master, and it made her smile a little. Despite the way the two of them got along, the High Priest was very kind to the others, and he had become especially close with her brother. She had watched the two of them train together, and she had even seen her brother attempting to teach him to play Senet, although she was never sure who won. Still, she didn't like the way he was already becoming arrogant with her.

"He is a kind man," she agreed before looking to the stables. She wasn't sure if she should just consider the ride as an impossibility, or whether she would deem herself able to stand this man for the entire day while she rode out with her horse, Kepi. The thought of her horse made her smile; there was no way she could ignore Kepi any longer. She just hoped Ahmose, the horse of Guardian Seto, would not prove hostile to Kepi. She turned to him and said, "If there is anything you wish to discuss with me, Guardian Seto, then I suggest you bridle Ahmose. I have ignored Kepi far too long, and I am in no mood to make this ride short."

"As you wish, Lady Akara," he said as he followed her to the stables. Akara smiled when she saw Kepi, and then stopped as she noticed Ahmose was in the stall with her. She turned to one of the stable hands and frowned.

"What is the meaning of having Kepi in the same stall as Ahmose?" she demanded. She saw the attendant's face flush with embarrassment as he attempted to find the words to explain. She heard Kepi whinny and turned to look at her, only to freeze once again. Kepi had moved so she could nuzzle Akara's hand, but it wasn't Kepi's greeting that surprised her. Ahmose had moved against Kepi and nudged her, yet Kepi had not reacted in any way. Kepi had been a wild horse when Akara had found her at a young age, and she had never before allowed any male horse to approach her, not even their best stallion.

"I was sure you had already been made aware, my lady, or I would have informed you," Guardian Seto began. "Kepi has chosen Ahmose for her mate, and your father decided to allow them to be kept in adjoining stalls. At times, however, they are kept in the same stall." She could hear the slightly smug tone in his voice and barely fought back her tongue. This man certainly knew how to get under her skin, and she was sure the torment had only just begun. She opened the stall and gently stroked Kepi's nose before getting her ready.

"Kepi, we're going to go out for a long ride today," she coaxed. When she heard Kepi whinny in delight, she laughed. "We're going to our usual place. You know where to go, Kepi. We'll lead Ahmose and Guardian Seto, alright?" She heard another whinny, and her smile grew. "Ready, Kepi? Hya!" she shouted, as she snapped the reigns. Kepi immediately went into a gallop, and Akara felt herself slipping back into her old carefree self. She had forgotten how good it felt to go on a ride outside the palace, to get away from all the troubles and people, to just be herself and to be able to let go of her cares. Her hair streamed out behind her and she laughed once again as she felt Kepi rear in excitement. She heard the High Priest cry out behind her, but she wasn't worried. Kepi was never one to toss her, and she knew exactly how to react to Kepi's actions. It was time to show Guardian Seto exactly what she was capable of.


	7. Feudal Fighting

**Author's Info:** Okay, this chapter was initially in only two parts, but I've broken down the second "part" into three "chapters" so it's not as long. This is part one of three in this immediate timeline. You finally get to start understanding why there's all this tension between Akara and Seto, and the next part is Akara's backstory. I'm still working on transcribing _Sando No Jigoku_, so please be patient if you read that. There's just not much time in the day for transcribing.

**The "what"s:** Listening to the album _A Day Without Rain_ by Enya and thinking about how crazy my weekend has been. I'm amazed I got any transcribing done at all.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, no matter how much I wish I did. Honestly, I get where some of you are coming from with Kisara, but I'm also not entirely convinced. I think it gives me exactly the amount of leeway to make this work with Akara and still have some sort of drama that doesn't mean there's anything romantic between the two.

**Extra Note:** I've had over 100 views total on _Destinies of the Divine Descendants_. That's really good, all things considered. Thanks to those of you who are reading (especially those who have read all the way through). Comments really do help guys, so let me know how you think I'm doing.

"Lady Akara, if I may be so bold, where are we?" she heard the High Priest ask as she dismounted. She looked around at the small valley that ran between the cliff wall and the Nile River. Nearby she could see the small cabin she sometimes used to escape from the palace during times of extreme stress. She led Kepi to the water and allowed her to drink.

"You are in a place called Rahotep. My father had it built as a place of escape whenever a member of our family or the Millennium Court becomes overwhelmed. Not many know about it, and most that do have never come here. I come here from time to time to be able to think, and to be by myself for a while. You should consider yourself lucky; you are the first person besides my brother I have taken here."

"And why would you take me all the way out here, Lady Akara?" he asked as she led Kepi to be tied. She made sure there was plenty of grass for both Kepi and Ahmose before turning and looking at him seriously.

"You said you wished to speak with me, and I believe I had already made it quite clear I was going horseback riding today. I was already intending to come to this place, and I did not wish to change those plans simply because you decided to accompany me. If you do not like this place, you are more than welcome to return to the palace. I, on the other hand, will remain here for a time." She knew she was being rather cold, but she was growing tired of his patronizing tone. Here she did not want to hide her feelings and emotions; she would not allow her heart to be closed to her last sanctuary. Not even the High Priest could change her feelings regarding this place.

She saw the surprise on his face at being addressed in such a manner, especially from her. She just stood her ground at looked at him angrily; she was done with his cold attitude, and she hoped to make him leave her alone for good. Anger began to cloud his face, and a smirk tugged at her lips. She knew he would not be able to hold back his temper any longer than she could; once one of them snapped, the floodgates would open. All she needed was for him to reply to her cold words and she would finally be able to tell him exactly what she thought of him.

"You may be the Princess of Egypt by birth, but you certainly do not act like one!" he snapped. She smirked coldly.

"And you would know how a Princess of Egypt is supposed to act _how_?" she replied angrily. "For your information, Guardian Seto, there is only one person on this planet who has managed to aggravate me so completely! For someone who knows absolutely nothing about me, you act like you know every aspect of my life! Just because my brother deems you his friend does not mean you are suddenly my confidante, and you certainly have learned nothing about me from him or any of the other members of the Millennium Court. You don't know anything about me, not my personality, not my past, and certainly not my hopes for the future! You're just some orphan who happened to get lucky!" she spat.

"And what would you know of hardships, Princess?" he spat back angrily. "You, who have never tried to live beyond the walls, who has never had to deal with ensuring you have enough to get by from day to day, what can you hope to know? I have seen my home burned to the ground, and I have known trials you could not even begin to comprehend. I have also seen what these Shadow Creatures can do when they aren't controlled, and you have no idea of the dangers that may yet come. I suggest you learn something about your people, Princess, for you know very little considering all your studies."

"I know more than you think, Priest," she snapped. "I am aware of things that would make your skin crawl, and I know a fate you would never understand. You say you saw your home burned to the ground, but I know what it means to be shackled like a slave. I know what it means to carry dark burdens upon one's shoulder and never have a soul to share them with. I know what it means to have one's sacred duty come before everything else, even love and happiness. You say your life has been one difficulty after another, but you have no idea of what lies ahead. You have yet to have your devotion tested, or to understand what it means to truly have no one able to share your fate."

They both glared at each other coldly, neither willing to back down while their anger continued to flare. Suddenly, Akara saw Guardian Seto take a step back in astonishment. She wasn't sure why, but his expression had changed from anger to confusion and anxiety. She noticed him take a step toward her and backed away from him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked angrily, only to find her voice was shaking. In truth, her entire body was shaking. She felt weak, and she wondered fearfully if her careful mask had broken. She lifted her hand to her face to feel her expression only to find it was wet. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized why he was looking at her strangely: she was crying, and she hadn't even been aware of it. She turned away from him in an attempt to preserve what was left of her dignity, but she knew the damage had already been done. For him to see her so weak, to see behind her carefully crafted mask, she knew there would be no recovery. She was now at his mercy, and there was nothing she could do to prevent him from taking advantage of it.

"My lady, what ails you?" she heard him ask. She tensed, aware that he had come even closer. She wiped the tears from her face and turned to face him. "Perhaps we should return to the palace. You are not yourself—"

"On the contrary, High Priest," she said, her voice faint, "this is exactly who I am. I told you, you know nothing about me. Few in that palace do anymore, and those that do would not easily betray my confidence. You should consider yourself lucky; I do not permit tears, even in front of them. As you said before, I am Princess of Egypt, and a princess does not betray her weakness before anyone. Despite your prior statement, it is at this moment that I am behaving as a princess should not."

"My lady, I do not understand your meaning," he said. Akara could see he was struggling to find words. He was still shocked by her sudden outburst, as was she, but there was something else that bothered her more. For once, the High Priest was not making derogatory comments about her actions. He was actually _concerned_. This was even worse in her mind, for she was sure he pitied her, and that he would later use this moment against her. "We should get your back to the palace. You need to rest and—"

"Spare me your pity!" she cried angrily. "I neither want it nor need it. There is nothing wrong with me, and I have no desire to return to the palace at this time. No amount of imploring or persuading will change my mind, so save your precious breath." She turned away from him yet again and took a deep breath. This was only going to get worse, and he had already seen her at her weakest. She would have no choice but to explain some time soon, so she chose to end the agony quickly. "What is it you wished to ask of me, Guardian Seto? Why agree to follow me out into the desert?"

"My lady, I'm sure there are better times for us to discuss such matters—" He stopped when she raised her hand for silence. She took a deep breath and faced him, her gaze intense as she studied him.

"No, I would hear it now. After all, there is much you and I have yet to discuss, it seems. This is the best place to begin, and we have more than enough time for other matters after." She watched his reaction silently, and when she saw he was going to begin, she motioned for him to follow her. She went into a small, shaded courtyard and sat. She saw he was about to sit on the ground, but she shook her head. "Here we are equals. For the moment, I am not Princess Akara, and you are not Guardian Seto. We are merely Akara and Seto. It is easier to talk that way."

"My lady, I cannot—"

"I must insist," she said, her voice taking an authoritative tone before softening into one of a tired, but ordinary maiden. "Why is it you wished to accompany me? There is little love lost between us, and I would be lying if I said it wasn't etiquette that kept us from losing our tempers completely before the entirety of the palace. Why have you then sent out repeated requests to speak with me outside of lessons, when such time is more than suitable for anything you wish to ask of me? Why have you made repeated visits to my personal chambers?" She noticed his hesitation before beginning, so she waited patiently.


	8. Anguished Admittance

**Author's Info:** Alright, here's part two of the broken down segment. Hopefully you guys like Akara's backstory. This is a pretty big deal, since it explains a lot of why Akara does what she does. I wouldn't call her the most selfless being on the planet; I would just say this is one of the effects of being royalty. I wasn't originally planning on having time to post anything until at least Sunday, but plans changed with me hurting my ankle.

**The "what"s:** Listening to Lili Haydn and thinking about how much I hate crutches and how much one tiny little incident can mess with your entire plans for days. I'm also hoping I can get at least one review before I post the next part. Greatly appreciated after these events.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, I wouldn't be posting on here during my free time. I'd be making money off this full time. All I claim is characters such as Akara and plotline, such as what's about to happen. Please tell me what you think of it.

"As you know, my lady," he began, but she quickly interjected.

"I am not 'my lady' at present," she said firmly. She would adhere to what she asked, and she would attempt to use his name when she next addressed him.

"As you wish, my—Akara," he amended. "As for why I have attempted to speak with you, I wished to see for myself if Prince Atem's words were true. While he taught me Senet, he asked of my opinion of you. I admit it was not the most favorable, and Prince Atem immediately began to speak in your defense. He said you were not such a cold person once you allowed someone to get close to you. He told me stories of your childhood together, and I asked him why you would then become so drastically different. I noticed he grew sad, and when I asked why he merely said I should get to know you better. I did not ask him anything more, but I was hoping to learn more."

"I did not realize he had observed me so closely," she murmured quietly. When she noticed he was watching her, she sighed and looked at her hands. "It is true that as a child I was bright and happy. It was not that I did not have knowledge of the world around me, but I was not afraid of what was to come. A child's innocence is truly a remarkable gift; would that I had the fortune to retain it longer. Since you have obviously done some research already, you know I am highly devoted to my brother. There is not much I would not do for his sake, and I would gladly give my very life for him. It is for that very reason I have become what I am, though he does not fully understand.

"I cannot tell you everything that has influenced me, for these are secrets I will take to my very grave, but I will tell you what I can, Seto. It seems only fitting now that you have seen my most pitiful state. You have likely heard I was always advanced for my years, and I understood things to be what they were from the moment I perceived them. I do not believe in entertaining false notions, and I never have. This is why I continue to study the scrolls and the histories we have handed down to us, and that is also how I came to discover my own destiny.

"When I was eight years old, I discovered an inscription on a parchment dealing with my birth. Naturally, I was curious what had been documented, for this was a hidden scroll, and I was sure my eyes were not meant to see what it contained. As I read, I saw there had been a prophet present at my birth, and she gave words of advice to my father. The words were as follows:

'My great and noble Pharaoh may the gods smile upon you on this day! To you is born a daughter, the honored Lady Akara, and she will be greatly admired by your people for her loyalty and devotion to duty and family. She will carry a great burden on her shoulders, however, and it will weigh heavily on her heart. Fear not, my Pharaoh, for there is good in this tale. Your daughter will bring great honor to your family, for she will marry the man who will prove himself able to bring the most glory to the greatly anticipated Great Pharaoh. Take care that she does not love any man before this one, my king, or she will suffer greatly in its wake.'

"I became afraid at these words, and I confronted my father. He admitted what had been written had indeed been spoken to him, and that this prophet had the favor of the gods upon her, but he told me not to be afraid. I remember asking how we would know this man, but my father said he did not know. It was not until later I realized I would have to look for him myself. I relaxed at my father's reassurances and returned to my usual studies.

"As I began to spend more time around the noble's sons and princes from other kingdoms, I began to realize how difficult a task this would prove. It grew harder to remain gentle and warm in their presence; all they wanted was power, wealth, and advancement. None of them were worthy of my notice, yet I could not escape them. The court was pressing me to choose a husband for myself, but neither I nor my father proved willing to settle. You see, I firmly believed, and still do, that my brother is the Great Pharaoh of legend. I would not take just any man; I would bide my time.

"When the previous High Priestess died, I had no intention of taking her place. I was still much warmer then, and I believed the role would stifle me. I did not think I would need it to keep the suitors away. I did not know my greatest threat came from not a suitor, but a dear friend of mine. You see, I have known Guardian Mahad since we were children, and he has always been dear to me. I used to practice magic with him when we were younger, and we do still train occasionally. He was protector of my brother, and I greatly admired him for that. I did not realize just how great my admiration was until one day, when I overheard Mahad and my brother talking.

"My brother had asked Mahad if he could watch him practice magic with me. Mahad had seemed rather embarrassed, but he agreed. It was his hesitation that made my brother ask if he liked me. When I saw Mahad blush, I knew his answer, and I was strangely elated. I spent more time with him, and I greatly enjoyed the time we spent together. Some months after, we were sitting in the lotus garden, just talking and enjoying the afternoon, when I saw him lean in. Just before he could kiss me, I realized what was happening. I pulled away and left hurriedly, remembering the prophet's warning.

"I avoided him for weeks after, and I upset him greatly. One day he could take it no more, and he cornered me when I was unable to evade him. He asked me why I had run, and I told him I could not return his feelings. I knew I had hurt him once again, and I knew he would not understand, so I told him the truth about my prophecy. It was not easy for him to accept, but he did. Shortly after that, one of the princes from Babylon went too far: he attempted to corner me and seduce me. I realized I would have to take more drastic measure to protect myself.

"I agreed to become the High Priestess. I did not know when or if the man of the prophecy would arrive, but I wanted to serve my brother in some way. Because I refused to marry, I decided taking the vows would be my best choice. I also knew I would have to begin hardening myself to others; I could not trust so blindly. There are many in this world who abuse those who are willing to trust everyone, and I would not be taken for a fool any longer. My father, my brother, Mahad—all these men had already proven themselves worthy of my trust. I could be myself around them and not have to worry about betrayal. Men like you, however, cannot be trusted until you have proven your devotion to my brother. As I said before, my life is unimportant; what matters is your dedication to Atem, our crown prince and my beloved little brother.

"Now you know the truth. The answers you sought have been laid bare before you. My brother has wished for you to see the side of me that laughs and smiles, but I have not seen anything in you deserving of that smile. I know you are becoming fast friends with him, but I do not yet know if you are ready for the trials that lie ahead. I will not open my heart to just any man, and I do not understand why my father and brother place such high hope in you. You are the bane of my existence, and though you may prove to be respectful and amiable to the others, I have yet to see you treat me in the same manner."

"Is that the only reason I have incurred your wrath, la—Akara? Is it only because I have shown you disrespect?" he asked, seemingly stunned.

"You are attempting to burrow under my skin and bring out the very self I am attempting to hide, even as the asp hides underground to ambush its prey. You are a poison to me, and there is no one capable of drawing it out of my bloodstream. In spite of every attempt I have made to keep you at bay, you are constantly undermining my effort and draining my very will. I do not know why you persist, or why you gain such satisfaction in tiring me so, but I do know it has had its effects. Now you have heard my story, and my reasons for such intense displeasure. I ask that if there is nothing more you wish of me to leave me in peace, Seto."

"You mean to say I am a sore to you because I evoke a response? I did not realize feeling something could be so horrid," he said sarcastically. She started in anger, but he held up his hand. "Forgive my brazenness, Akara, but you said at this moment we are equals, and as your equal I wish to finish my statement. There is nothing wrong with allowing yourself to show emotion to others, especially those who wish to be in your confidence. You have allowed yourself to become distant even from those you love most, despite your desire to keep them close to you. You pushed away a man who would give you security for the sake of a man you do not even know, much less love. I would deem that folly."

"Folly, you say?" she repeated angrily. She stood and attempted to walk away from him, but she felt him grab her arm to keep her there. "Unhand me at once! I refuse to be spoken to in such a manner, equal or no! You know nothing of what you speak! You wish for me to act like a princess, I deem I have done so! If I had accepted Mahad's feelings, my brother, our crown prince, would have become vulnerable. Mahad could not have protected him as well as he now does, and I would have put my own self before that of my future king. I would have disappointed my brother, who is most important to me, despite having earned 'love'. There is no greater folly than failing in one's duty to protect those one cares for most."

"How does pushing them away from you allow you to protect them?" he snapped, clearly frustrated by her stubbornness, but she could see she was beginning to convince him. He was finally starting to understand her position, and her frustration with him.

"I am Princess of Egypt, and my first and foremost duty is to my people, Seto," she said, her gaze clouding as she looked over the Nile. "If I allowed my future king to die because I wished to occupy the attention of his personal bodyguard, I would have let them down. I would also have let down my family, because we would not only no longer have an heir to the throne, but I would also have allowed the person dearest to my heart, the person I have spent my entire life watching and tutoring, to enter the Afterlife in a disgraceful manner. I would also betray the person I supposedly loved; I would leave him with the shame and guilt of knowing he had failed in his duty because he was distracted by me. I would have also denied him a chance for true happiness with someone who could have better fulfilled his needs. In case you had not noticed, Seto, he has a great fondness for Guardian Isis, and she returns his feelings. Their bond is stronger than any bond I would have had with him, and I wish them the greatest of happiness."

"So you would choose to remove yourself from the world?" he asked. She could see he was still doubtful, but her words were finally having their effect. She was making him understand her position, even if it meant having to reveal the deepest secrets and pains within her heart. This was why everyone in the palace adored her, and why they were saddened by her actions. She was known for her sense of duty and self-sacrifice. Even her brother knew there was no one who meant more to her, and that there was nothing she would withhold in an attempt to save him from harm.

"I have not removed myself from the world," she said quietly. "I wished to become High Priestess so I could remain close to my brother. I can help him with my training, and I can bide my time as I wait for the man who will bring him glory and honor. The sacrifices I have made are temporary, and there has been little change in my life. I still laugh and smile; it is only less often. In truth, it is because of this I have learned something even more valuable: I know myself, and my heart, and I know them because I know when a moment is truly meaningful and when it is empty. Every smile, every laugh holds meaning, and the person who evokes is becomes ever more special to me. My trust is hard to win, it is true, but, once earned, it is powerful and not easily broken. I would rather have a cold face to the world and force them to discover my warm heart than be easily fooled by my willingness to trust every power-hungry man who walks into the palace."

She fell silent after those words and continued to gaze over the Nile. Her thoughts were centered on her brother and all those who were dear to her. A gentle smile formed on her face as she remembered the moments she spent with them: playing Senet, dancing at banquets, studying scrolls, and practicing magic. She felt her ka in her mind, and her smile grew. Ever since she had become High Priestess, she had been incredibly lonely, but she knew it was all for those she loved. In light of that, she felt peace of mind, and she knew why her ka was so different from those of the others. Despite the darkness in her heart caused by doubt and bitterness over her role, she was still deemed uncorrupted, as was her ka. It was this combination of light and dark that created her most loyal guardian.


	9. Released Rage

**Author's Info:** Since today is such a big day to me, I thought I would post the final part of this chapter. Sure, the plot here isn't as revealing about Akara's past, but it's a favorite of mine nonetheless. I kinda had a crappy moment that has me bummed, but hopefully I'm gonna have things go better over the next 24 hours or so. Other than that, I'm pretty excited, and I decided to let you (the readers) in on that excitement. I hope you guys like this, and I really hope you comment on it (I know people are reading this).

**The "what"s:** Sitting in a random area where I live and listening to everything going on around me (there's music going, but I'm not familiar with it). I'm also thinking about today, and wondering what's going to happen. I'm also thinking about how different life has been lately.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I wish I did, but if I did I would have created a separate plotline specifically for Seto Kaiba, or at the very least added more to the Millennium World arc (and maybe a little more of the guys from Dartz, since they were kinda random).

**Extra Note:** _Destinies_ has now had over 200 views and _Sando No Jigoku_ has had over 100 views! That's good news to me, so please enjoy the new post!

"If I am such a poison, and if you do not deem me trustworthy, why tell me everything?" she heard the High Priest murmur, disturbing her reverie and causing her to look at him intently. She saw that he was confused and troubled, and she saw the conflict in his eyes. She faced the Nile once again and smiled gently as she saw the sun setting.

"It was the only way to make you understand. You, who have lived outside the palace most of your life, have seen it as a place untouched by the problems of the common people. I do not deny famine, poverty, and attacks by bandits are serious issues we do not often contend with, but we too have problems. You, who see our lavish banquets, could not see my father's long struggle to attain peace. You could not understand the torment of knowing you must send men to die in battle, even if it is the only way of protecting our people. You would not have to choose between your very self and what is best for the people.

"In truth, there are many in the palace who do not concern themselves with other's problems, and I despise those people as much as you do, Seto. I do not wish to become one of them, and that is why I have become High Priestess. My primary concern will always be the safety of Egypt, and, since my brother will one day rule Egypt, I can best serve Egypt by serving my beloved brother Atem. I believe you can understand that desire, even as an outsider to court life."

She saw him looking at her intently, and she wondered what he could be thinking. His stare was intense, and she felt great discomfort under his scrutiny. She looked away and stood up to walk into the sun. As she felt its warmth on her face, she smiled. It felt as if, for once, the gods were smiling upon her. She knew in that moment she had done the right thing by telling Guardian Seto her secret. Ra was reminding her all would be well, and she need not fear reproach for revealing their intentions for her future. For once, she felt his approach, and she did not feel the need to run. She felt the peace of Amun as she looked at him and just smiled before turning her gaze to the peaceful running of the Nile's waters.

"Perhaps we have been wrong about one another," he said quietly. She could see he was also staring out over the water, a serene expression on his face. "We have been busy believing there was no way to correct the other's oversights, when there was no reason for misunderstanding. I did not realize you were aware of the problems the people faced, or what suffering they endured in the name of the Pharaoh. Prince Atem was correct in saying I had not seen the true face of my princess, and I have never been happier to admit I was wrong."

"Then perhaps it is time for us to admit our own follies and move forward," she said calmly. "Even as the Nile rushes toward the sea to empty itself, it is best to empty our incorrect notions of others, and to look for the best in humanity. While there will always be things you and I do not like about each other, it should not hinder our ability to work together as High Priest and Priestess any longer, nor should it prove a problem in protecting our beloved Pharaoh and crown prince. The gods have seen fit to banish our proud notions of one another, and I see no need to return to them, do you?"

"No, my lady," he said. She could feel his gaze upon her once again, but she did not turn her head. The water glinted softly as it continued to rush ever northward. She saw a boat go by and smiled as she thought about the people on the boat. They were likely village fisherman, since the boat was not ornate and rather small in size. They were likely trying to make a catch for their family and those nearby who relied on them. Akara wished them all the blessings of the gods in their tasks.

"Is there something you wish to ask of me, Guardian Seto? You have been staring at me for some time now," she said, her gaze never drifting from that fishing boat, though it was moving ever further away. She heard him start, surprised by her question, no doubt.

"N-no, my lady," he stammered. She looked over at him to see he was flushed. She guessed it was from embarrassment at being caught gazing at her. She felt herself smile and wondered at how at ease she suddenly felt around him. She wondered if it was the gods' way of telling her it was alright to trust this man. Surely they weren't attempting to lure her into false security; she believed in their goodness and wisdom, even if she did not understand why such a man would be their instrument.

"It is alright to speak your mind to me, Priest Seto; after all, you have been more than patient while I laid my own self bare. I do not know why the gods have seen fit, but I believe in their wisdom and guidance. They are telling me it is alright to trust you, and you have already earned the trust of my brother. In earning his trust, I suppose it would be wrong of me to give you anything less than respect and sincerity, and so you shall have it from this moment forward. So let it be written, so let it be done."

"I am honored by your trust, my lady," he said, bowing deeply, "and I hope I prove worthy of your trust and confidence. Please believe me when I say I shall also show you more respect and consideration. I was foolish in not realizing you had your own role to play in protecting our future pharaoh, and that your role would be just as important as any member of the Millennium Court. May I also say there is still perhaps a way for you to attain your happiness, even with the prophecy weighing on your mind."

"Oh?" she asked in surprise, looking at him in curiosity and wonder. "What is that, pray tell?" She was curious as to what he could possibly mean. Any chance of her marrying someone for love was gone due to her duty as Princess of Egypt and even marrying would be difficult now that she had accepted the role of High Priestess. Still, she would not stain her honor by taking any man for a lover. She had sworn to the gods she would remain faithful to her duties and to the man she was bound by Fate to marry, even if she never loved him. His words seemed impossible, yet she had felt herself hope.

"It is possible the man of the prophecy is already in your presence; he just may not be revealed until the time is right. It is also possible that you could love this man, whether before or after you realize who he is, and may attain happiness with him at your side. In this way, the two of you could not only strengthen your bond to each other, a bond created by Fate Herself, but also to your brother, our crown prince, when the time is right." She noticed the way he was looking at her and began to wonder if the words he spoke were possible. Fantastic as they seemed, she saw the possibility, and her heart leaped in excitement. Perhaps there truly was hope, after all.

"Thank you, Seto," she said as she turned to face the Nile once again. The sun had faded into the West, and she knew Ra would soon begin his difficult struggle. Still, she knew that, just as Ra would defeat Apep and rise again, she would be able to face her own future in spite of whatever difficulties were ahead. "You have given me a hope I thought had died long ago. Perhaps, in time, I will be able to return the favor to you. Even though the times ahead will become dark, I can once again see the light that will follow. I can hold my head high and smile in the midst of despair. You have given me a great gift, and I promise I will never forget it."

"I am glad I could be of assistance, my lady," he said as he studied her in wonder. For once in a very long time, Akara truly looked like a Princess of Egypt, head held high and face strong, yet gentle as she looked to the future and sought the grace of the gods for her people. She knew he was studying her, and she turned and grinned impishly at him.

"Now, Priest Seto, how about we get you back to the palace? I do believe it is high time you defeated my brother in a game of Senet, and I will teach you everything you need to know on our way back to the palace." She laughed as she saw his stunned face before turning to run to where she had tied Kepi. She unbound the reins and jumped into the saddle, laughing more than she had in a long time. "Kepi, go back to the palace! We have a game to win!"


	10. Gloomy Goodbyes

**Author's Info:** Finally at ten chapters! Plus it's the start of the real chapter three! You start seeing things take a different turn in this chapter, although things will probably start slowing down more now. I'm catching up with all that I have typed. Thanks to everyone who has read my story thus far! I'm glad you like it. As for your comment **Avalon's mists**, no I did not know Akara was a Turkish boy's name, but I don't understand why there should be any issue about it. I had just come up with the name on the spot, and I had wanted something that would be somewhat constant with the fact her brother is the pharaoh Atem.

**The "what"s:** Listening to _Silly-Go-Round_ by FictionJunction YUUKA and _The Great Pretender_ by The Jon Frederik Band and thinking about how awesome my friends and family have been these past few days.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I wouldn't be posting on Fan Fiction. I'd be going into places such as Barnes and Noble and Borders and seeing how many copies of my manga were being sold. Sadly, I don't, so I'm posting my story here for your viewing pleasure.

**Extra Note:** After doing some more research I found Akara was, in fact, a gender neutral name. It means "letter" in Cambodian.

_Chapter Three: Gloomy Goodbyes_

Half a year had passed since Akara and Seto came to an understanding. Since then, Akara spent more time helping him on his studies, and he was proving a willing companion during her own inquiries into the past. Still, they often had their disagreements. Akara knew her father was growing concerned over her refusal to consider him as a suitor. Whenever the subject was broached, she merely laughed and said they would be more likely to kill one another than kiss each other. She knew her father wanted her to notice him in that way, but she still refused. She knew the moment she began to pay attention to him trouble would begin. Still, she was beginning to enjoy having him train with her. In fact, today would be the first day she would use her ka against him in battle.

Her uncle Aknadin was still showing considerable favoritism toward Guardian Seto, but they had all learned to ignore it. Often Akara would work with the other members of the Millennium Court, or she would assist Atem's teachers. Sometimes she would train with Mahad. Although her magic was not at his level, she proved skilled enough to challenge him and improve her own techniques and skills. She knew the tactics she had learned would prove useful in today's challenge, especially since she wasn't sure how much the High Priest knew of her skills. This would be about more than just battling with their kas: she would have to outmatch him in battle, which meant weaponry and horseback riding could prove vital. She just hoped she had saved up enough energy to combat him with all her might.

"Sister!" she heard her brother call, making her turn and smile and he walking over to her. "I hear you will be dueling Guardian Seto today. Are you prepared to face his Duos?"

"I believe I am more than ready to defeat not only his Duos, but Guardian Seto himself!" she said with a playful smile. Atem grinned as he walked with her to the designated courtyard for their battle.

"You are quite confident in your skills, Sister," he said with a smile, "but are you sure you will defeat him so easily? Guardian Seto has come quite far since he joined us ten months ago. He may prove more difficult than you give him credit for."

"With all respect, Brother," she said with a smirk, "I would be willing to wager that even though Guardian Seto has come far, and his Duos is quite strong, the gods are in favor of my victory. He has not seen my skills before, and he does not know what he is getting into. If you're wondering what I am willing to wager, I will tell you that if I should lose this battle, I will spend the entire evening with Guardian Seto at any place of your choosing; however, if I should win, I shall be left to my own devices this evening, and no one is to disturb me. Do we have an accord, dear brother?"

"So let it be written, so let it be done," he said with a smirk as they shook hands.

"You are certainly confident in your victory, my lady," she heard the High Priest say. She turned and faced him, smirking as she saw his rather irate expression. "Perhaps you should be more aware of your opponent's skills before assuming an easy victory."

"Quite the contrary, High Priest," she said as her smirk grew. "I know exactly who my opponent is, and the strength of his ka. It is you who does not know his adversary. Perhaps you will learn your lesson during this battle." She put on her diadankh and grabbed a sword. She readied herself and watched as Guardian Seto got into a fighting stance and waited for the command from Aknadin.

"Begin!" she heard him say. At that she saw Guardian Seto raise the arm with the diadankh into the air and she rushed toward him and attempted to slash at him with her sword. She saw his eyes widen and she smirked.

"What are you doing, Lady Akara?" he asked angrily. "We are supposed to be fighting with our ka! The swords aren't meant to be our primary means!" She slashed at him again, but his sword blocked hers and forced her to move back.

"In a _real_ battle, not everyone will wait for you to summon your precious ka! If you cannot summon them quickly, you should be prepared for an assault! There will always be someone who will try to stop you from summoning your ally! Remember that!" She moved to the opposite end of where the High Priest stood and raised her diadankh. "Gods of Egypt, hear my plea! Send the mystic guardian in my need. When two become one and magic takes flight, send Draconic Mage, the light in the night! Ra, hear my plea! Send my ka in my hour of need!"

Suddenly, a figure appeared behind Akara. He was tall and dressed in black garbs. He wore the customary armor of the magician, but with some changes. Over his forehead was the image of a dragon's eyes, and his breastplate resembled that of a dragon's chest. He hovered above the ground, despite not having wings, and he clutched a staff that bore the image of a mystic dragon, complete with wings. His hair was darker than the raven's plumage, yet his eyes were the silver of the full moon in the dead of night. He glowed with a faint aura resembling the same color of his eyes. Akara smiled to him as he knelt before her, while Guardian Seto merely stared on in wonder.

"I am sent by the gods to protect you and the future pharaoh, my lady," he said. "Command me as you wish, for I am your humble servant."

"Draconic Mage, my faithful friend and servant, it is time we tested our skills in battle," she said. "As soon as our opponent has summoned his ka, you will show your prowess. Use all your might, but do not destroy him; this is an ally and a friend. So let it be written, so let it be done."

"As you wish, my lady," Draconic Mage said before turning and looking at the High Priest.

"Now do you understand what you are up against, Guardian Seto?" she said teasingly. "I warned you I was not being overconfident or undermining your abilities. It was you who misjudged me yet again. There was always more than one reason I became High Priestess. You are seeing one of the benefits of my own magical studies. Now, summon your ka so that we may commence with this battle."

"Duos, I summon you!" she heard him cry out. She watched as his ka appeared. "Duos, attack her Draconic Mage now! I order you in the name of the Pharaoh!" Akara smirked as she watched Duos charge in for the attack, but she did not wait to see how her ka would fare. She drew her sword once again and began to attack the High Priest. She saw he was once again outraged that she would attack him in such a way, but she only laughed at his indignity.

"Such is the way of battle, Priest. There will come times where you must fight side-by-side with your ka in order for you to protect those around you. You may not be outnumbered here, but there will come a time that will happen. I am merely the one bold enough to ensure you learn an important lesson!" She lunged in for another attack, only to notice him take a blow. She stopped the sword inches from his chest and moved it to his throat. "Draconic Mage, is Duos down?"

"Yes, my lady, but not badly harmed, as commanded."

"Then I do believe this battle is over. Will you concede with honor, or must I continue?" she asked. She saw him look up at her coldly for a moment, but he then lowered his head.

"I will admit defeat. You are the victor of this battle, my lady," he admitted. She sheathed her sword and held her hand out to him.

"You are coming along quickly, Guardian Seto, and Duos is growing ever stronger. If you continue to train as you have, I have no doubt you will become quite powerful." She turned to her ka once the High Priest was standing. She walked to him and smiled. "You have served me well, my mage. I look forward to when we next fight side-by-side. May the gods smile upon you and give you strength."

"And you, Lady Akara," she heard him say. "May the gods protect you and give you the guidance you seek through the difficult times ahead. Remember that whenever you are in need of me, I will always come to your aid, for I am ever your faithful servant." With that, her ka returned to his stone tablet, which was located in her own creature sanctuary. She looked to her brother and smiled.

"It seems I have won our wager, my brother. If you could please tell our honorable father I will not be attending supper this night, I would be most grateful. Tonight I will be undergoing a cleansing ritual, and I will dine alone. If you will all excuse me, I shall retire to my chambers to prepare." She inclined her head in respect of those present and began to make her way to her chambers. As she did, she was aware of a strange expression on the High Priest's face. She wondered if there was something wrong with him, but shook her head. She reminded herself she would need utmost concentration and clarity of mind as she performed the cleansing ritual; it was the best chance she had of ensuring the gods would hear her prayers.


	11. Fluctuating Feelings

**Author's Info:** We finally begin to see some headway between the two. It was a spur of the moment addition for me, but I liked it nonetheless. I realize it seems OOC, but can you really make even Priest Seto do something romantic without being OOC?

**The "what"s:** Listening to random conversations that occur around me as I people watch. Thinking about how I've suddenly become dependent on coffee, and how it makes me feel like I'm taking after my mother and my brother.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. My life would be rather different if I did, an I'm not sure which I would prefer. I do own Akara and Nafrit, and another character who will soon come into the story that I am ecstatic to introduce.

As she made her way into her chambers, she saw Nafrit. She smiled as she noticed her friend look about herself, as though to be sure no one was looking. In truth, Akara knew exactly was Nafrit was doing; Nafrit had developed feelings for Guardian Shada, and he returned those feelings. She had seen the two of them talking, and she had often thought of how happy her friend could be if only she would follow the path they all knew was best for her. She did not call out to stop her; she decided she could handle the cleansing ritual without her.

As she made her way down the hallway to find other priestesses, she found herself thinking about her former feelings for Mahad. Sure, she and Mahad had been close, but she knew it was not meant to be. Mahad's feelings would only be temporary; a sensation caused by her kindness and not something meant to be reciprocated. She smiled sadly as she wondered what course Fate had chosen for her. According to the prophet, there was someone she was meant to marry, but she had no idea if it would be a marriage of love, an arranged marriage, or one caused by a chance encounter. Because she had become so deeply immersed in her thoughts, she had bumped into someone and nearly fallen. She looked at the person who had caught her, and her apology caught in her throat.

"My lady, you really should pay more attention to where you are going. It's not safe for you to wander around with no idea of your surroundings," Guardian Seto reprimanded. His voice was not condescending for once, which surprised her. Instead, it was thoughtful, as though he also had much on his mind.

"I will keep that in mind when I am next outside my own chambers," she said, her tone sharper than she had meant it to be. "Now, if I may ask, what are you doing in my chambers, Priest Seto? I thought I asked to be alone today."

"I'm sorry to disturb your preparations, Lady Akara," he said humbly, "but I came here to bring you your afternoon meal. I called for Priestess Nafrit, but she did not answer. In light of this, I decided it would be best to ensure your safety."

"I'm quite capable of handling things without Nafrit here," she said, rather annoyed by his seeming lack of confidence in her abilities. She had thought that would end by her demonstration that morning, but he seemed slow to learn his lesson. It was quite the shame, given he was bright in every other area. "She has gone elsewhere to perform other duties. I will be performing the cleansing ritual with different priestesses tonight. Thank you for bringing me food, but I am not currently hungry. I was on my way to the river banks; I must fetch water for tonight's ceremony. If you will excuse me, Lord Seto," she said, attempting to pass by him. He did not move, which only annoyed her further, until she saw the strange expression on his face. "Is something wrong, Priest?"

"N-no, my lady," he stammered as his face turned red from embarrassment. "I was just not expecting you to refer to me as 'lord.' You have always referred to me as 'Guardian' or 'High Priest' and it took me off guard. Still, I cannot condone you going to the river bank alone. I will accompany you while you fetch the ceremonial water. Perhaps I can even be of use in performing the rites of cleansing the water."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she said, her irritation rising. "I am not a weak little girl who cannot carry a few jars of water and fill them. I can also handle myself if someone should attempt to attack me. You, of all people, should know I can handle myself in battle situations. I would have thought you would stop underestimating me after that demonstration, but it seems you are quite content to remain in your delusions."

"Forgive me, Lady Akara," he said, bowing deeply, "but it is not because I doubt your abilities, nor is it because you are a woman. You are still the Princess of Egypt, and it is still my duty to ensure your safety as such. Besides, you have far too many jars for one person, male or female, to carry all at once. It would go much faster if you had assistance. You needn't do everything on your own, my lady; there are many of us who are more than willing to aid you whenever necessary."

"I don't want everyone's help all the time," she said, sighing as she picked up the jars. "If everyone helps me every time I fall down, how am I to ever learn how to stand on my own? How can I be expected to aid others when they cannot stand? Sometimes one must do things on her own for no other reason than being able to do so. That is why I will be performing the ritual without Nafrit's help. Despite her reproaches in the morning, I will be able to say I did not need my friend to perform a simple ritual."

She attempted to pick up another jar despite the fact her arms were already full. When one of the jars slipped, she cringed. She looked when she didn't hear the jar fall only to see Guardian Seto had caught it and was gathering the remaining jars. She glared at him, about ready to make him leave, but stopped as a realization downed on her.

"Lady Akara, are you alright?" he asked when he noticed she'd stopped. She saw the look of concern on his face and just shook her head. She knew her expression at the moment must be strange to him, and she was only deepening his concern. She started forward again, knowing she had to get this task done before the sun began to set. When she noticed he didn't follow, she turned and smiled a little.

"I'm sorry, Lord Seto," she said. "I've allowed my pride to get the better of me, and I've been rather cruel as of late. Instead of thanking you when I needed help, I got angry and yelled at you. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me." She continued walking again. "You are becoming much stronger, and you have certainly earned your place among the Millennium Court. My ka told me that Duos has proven quite the challenge, and his master is certainly skilled. Looking back on your training, I guess he's right. Not everyone could have done what you've managed in ten months. It really is admirable."

Akara saw that same strange look she had seen earlier on his face. His gaze made her uncomfortable, and she had to look away before long. She fixed her gaze to the ground and stopped. She wondered why she had suddenly become so ardent in her apology; it was unlike her to be so expressive, yet here she was trying to show him there was kinder and gentler aspect to her. This was not what was supposed to happen; she was supposed to be impassive to him, like she had been with all other males in the court. Somehow this priest was slipping under her guard, and it was getting harder and harder to keep him out. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry to startle you, my lady," she heard Guardian Seto say. She looked over at him to see he was still giving her that strange look. "I merely wanted to thank you for your compliment. It is an honor to hear you praise my achievements. I just hope I prove worthy of your praise when I am truly tested."

"I am sure you will, Lord Seto," she said with an amiable smile. "Atem and Master Aknadin both speak very highly of you and my father is quite pleased with your progress. He believes you will be a great high priest when the time comes for my brother to take power. You have already proven to be a dear friend to him; he speaks quite often of your games and practices," she said, laughing at the memory. "In fact, he must have been quite sure _you_ would be the victor of today's match; he has never bet against me in combat before." She was laughing harder, and for once she didn't mind that she was being out of character. His look of astonishment was too amusing.

"M-me?" she heard him stammer. "Surely not, my lady. He has always said you are among our best fighters. I sometimes wonder if he is not worried he cannot compare to you. He greatly admires your skills, and his words belie a doubt in his own abilities."

"Atem is worried he cannot compare," Akara said, becoming more serious as she spoke with him. She had resumed walking to the river and sighed deeply. "He does not know his own strength, and he therefore does not see the greatness he will someday have. I am skilled, it is true, but that is only because I have had to train myself constantly. If my brother knew how much further he has come in such a short time, perhaps he would be more confident. Then again, he has always been sentimental," she said with a smile. She set down the jars and began filling them one by one in the Nile. "Still, I would be lucky to claim to have even half the strength of my brother."

"My lady, you shouldn't degrade yourself," Guardian Seto reprimanded. "You are exceptionally accomplished by any Egyptian's standards, and your sense of duty is unrivaled. There is no one here who can claim greater devotion to our Prince, and no one more willing to sacrifice everything for his safety." He knelt beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Akara strangely felt herself relax under his touch. "You are the greatest Princess Egypt could ever ask for. Do not make yourself anything less."

"Thank you, Lord Seto," she said gratefully, smiling to him before resuming her task, "but I'm afraid it is you who is exaggerating. I am merely a humble priestess doing her best to protect and care for our future pharaoh, and a sister who wishes for the happiness and success of her beloved brother. I am no model for other Egyptians, despite what you say. There is still much to be desired, and much I have yet to learn, both about myself and others."

She felt him grab the jar she had been filling and set it down. She turned to him to ask why when she noticed he was leaning in toward her. That strange look had grown more pronounced in his eyes, and it was only then Akara recognized it; it was the same look Mahad had once given her. It had been so long since someone had looked at her in such a way, she had no longer been able to see it for what it truly was. She thought of pulling away, only to find her body remained frozen in shock. She felt his lips descend upon hers in a gentle kiss and her eyes widened. Still, she did not pull away; it was as if some part of her had wanted to feel his lips against hers at least once.

When he pulled away, she saw he was gazing at her, a tender expression on his face. She was still trying to collect herself as she wondered why she had allowed this man to kiss her. She knew he had been able to annoy her, and make her lose her temper on multiple occasions, but she had never once believed she had romantic feelings for this man. To think her father may be right about this man entering her heart had been inconceivable; she had never once thought of him the way she had Mahad. Perhaps that was why he had been able to do what Mahad had not; it hadn't been anticipated and it wasn't something she was meant to avoid. The gods had willed this event, and her denial would not have prevented its occurrence.

"Lady Akara, you do yourself no justice. You may be a priestess, but you have done everything for your brother's sake. You have even sacrificed your own desires for him. That is worth honor and praise, so at least allow me to give you that much."

"I was not aware that honor and praise involved kissing, Lord Seto," she said, albeit not coldly. She noticed he flushed slightly with embarrassment and smirked. She would have her revenge for her discomfort with his own.

"F-forgive me, my lady, I-I do not know what I was thinking," he said, bowing deeply in apology. She laughed, unable to control her amusement. She noticed him look at her in confusion, but she continued laughing. His sudden loss of composure finally made her feel more at ease; she did not feel scrutinized and there were no expectations of her. It was oddly relieving, and it made his current situation even more amusing for her. Somehow, he must have sensed her sudden relief and relaxation, for he advanced to her side and once again allowed himself to do something he had previously deemed unthinkable.

She slowly began to calm down as she felt his arms wind around her waist. She looked back at him and smirked devilishly. She knew he was being quite bold, and she would later have perfect ammunition against him, but she allowed it for the moment. Even though she had sworn she would never allow any man to take such liberties with her, she had to admit it was comforting to feel his arms around her. For once she knew what it meant to be weak and yet feel completely strong, and she knew it was alright to draw support from another. She slowly relaxed into his arms and sighed. This man was certainly an enigma to her, and she still did not know the true nature of her feelings for him. Only Fate knew what this man's part in her life would be. She only hoped it would be positive, and not harmful.


	12. Decided Declarations

**Author's Info:** Here's chapter twelve now. I should have something else to post later in the week, and maybe next weekend, but I'm going to possibly have to wait after that. Things are going to get a little hectic, and then I'll have some free time. I hope you guys like the continuation. Things will definitely start picking up again soon.

**The "what"s:** Listening to nothing at the moment and talking with my friends. I've been thinking about a lot of different stuff, and now all I want to do is read _The Vampire Lestat_ for some mindlessness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Much as I like Seto Kaiba, Yami/Atem, and most of the others, they aren't mine. Akara is, though, and soon you'll meet another OC. I hope you like him too, when he comes up. Enjoy the new part!

She allowed herself a few moments like that before saying, "If you truly intend on aiding me with this ritual, we have to get the water to the temple now. I have to begin the ceremony at sunset." She felt him start and pull away, causing her lips to curl into a small smile. She finished filling the last of the jars and gathered what she could. She waited to make sure he had the other jars before turning and making her way back to the temple. She looked back at him to notice he seemed thoughtful; she wondered what he could be thinking about.

"Lady Akara?" he asked suddenly, making her look back at him once again.

"Yes, Lord Seto?"

"Why are you undergoing a cleansing ritual?" he asked, confusion apparent in his voice. "A cleansing ritual is usually done during times of war and strife. It does not seem necessary to perform the rite now, unless there is something more?"

"I guess you have not spoken with my brother about this," she said. "I undergo a cleansing ritual at least twice a year. It is true that most priestesses will only undergo the rite during times of war and chaos, but as High Priestess it is especially important for me to remain clear in my path. During the rite, I am able to wash away my doubts, and I can better understand the will of the gods. You have your way of preparing for dark days ahead, Priest Seto, and I have mine. Please allow me to gain what little peace of mind is possible."

"I'm sorry, my lady. I did not mean to offend you."

"I know," she said, turning and giving him a small smile. She reached the temple and deposited the jars on the altar. She knelt before the gods and began praying. She could hear Guardian Seto praying beside her, which strangely made her feel at ease. She wasn't sure why, but it seemed as though the gods were telling her it was alright to believe in him. She was grateful for his assistance, and she hoped he would prove a trustworthy companion in the future. After all, Atem wasn't the only one who needed people he could trust; even Akara needed to know there were people she could turn to when everything became dark.

His prayers were quietly muttered, and Akara couldn't understand what they concerned. Her thoughts turned once again to her own future and she became more fervent in her prayers. There was more to be said to the gods, and much to be done before the night had passed. She knew it wouldn't be long before she would begin the ritual, and she had already recited the prayers of purification. It was time she departed and made the final preparations. She rose silently after making a sign of reverence and went to fetch the water.

"My lady, where are you going?" she heard Guardian Seto ask. She turned to see he was watching her intently. She just shook her head and retained her serious and grim expression.

"I have a cleansing ritual to perform, and sunset is almost upon me. I have to get this water to the fountain and change into the ceremonial robes before I can even begin. I have no time for idle business. It is time I return to my duties, and you would do well if you did the same. Goodnight, Lord Seto, perhaps we will see each other in the morning. If I recall correctly, you have lessons with Master Akenadin on the morrow. It would not do for you to be late or tired. You should retire to your chambers."

"Are you sure you do not wish for assistance?" he asked. Akara just looked at him oddly. She was sure he wasn't really thinking about what that would entail, and she wondered how long it would take for him to put it together. When he just gave her a look of concern and confusion, she was no longer able to confine her amusement.

"Much as the offer may be appreciated, I do not believe that is a wise decision on anyone's part, Lord Seto," she said lightly, her laughter threatening to overwhelm her when he finally realized what she meant and his face turned bright red. She had expected embarrassment from the guardian, but this was far beyond the entertainment she had anticipated in his reaction. She slowly attempted to calm herself, and she made sure she was calm before she attempted to move on with the jars of water. "Thank you for your company and your assistance, Lord Seto. If you happen to see Nafrit, please tell her not to concern herself. She tends to worry needlessly over me, and she won't be happy to hear I've gone off without her."

"I will do as you ask, Lady Akara," he said, bowing deeply. She nodded and gathered the jars before turning to make her way to the courtyard where the necessary fountain was located. It was a private courtyard, which she could have closed off at her leisure. Located in her personal section of the palace where she had lived before becoming High Priestess, the courtyard had been designed by her mother in honor of her tenth birthday. Akara thought it was the most beautiful garden in the entire palace and went there often when she needed time to herself. It was therefore the perfect place for the cleansing ritual. She made her way there, where she knew everything else had already been gathered.


	13. Contemplative Conclusions

**Author's Info:** Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this one! Life's been insane and it's been hard to find the time to get inspired to write about ancient Egypt. I need to just sit and watch all of the Millennium World arc again, but of course that won't happen until after the weekend. Thanks to everyone who read/messaged/commented on this! I promise that as soon as I figure out where I'm going with Cyrus I'll be more regular about updating this!

**The "what"s:** Not listening to anything really. A few moments of silence late at night does some good. I'm thinking that after this weekend I'll get back into more frequent updates. I'd honestly rather spend my time writing stories than being on sites such as Facebook or trying to find time to play World of Warcraft in between time with my family and friends.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, sadly. If I did, I would probably have a better sense of when I am really going to get to the plot and stop adding all these random sideplots that get me into serious bouts of writer's block when I least need them.

Akara remained deep in thought as she went through the cleansing ritual. The two priestesses who had accompanied her, Djeserit and Mandisa, were beginning to pour the water over her in the ceremonial bath. Akara was still in the ceremonial robes, and she continued saying all the necessary rites and prayers as they poured water over the parts of her body not submerged under water. Her thoughts, though turned to the gods, were about three things: her brother, the grim and uncertain future, and a certain high priest.

She wondered if her brother was truly the Great Pharaoh that legends foretold. Sure he was strange in look, but the pharaoh's line was descended from the great god Horus, so it was inevitable they had traits atypical of most Egyptians. Besides, her brother was quite emotional. She had been integral in his instruction growing up, being both his sister and an avid studier of the scrolls and texts, so she had spent much of her time with him in her youth. Whenever something happened that upset him or something he didn't understand occurred, he would start crying. He was always compassionate and understanding, and his friends and family were the most important things in his life. It didn't seem possible he could be the Great Pharaoh.

Still, he had undergone many changes since he'd turned fifteen. He was becoming increasingly serious and his child-like innocence was diminishing rapidly. He wasn't crying the way he used to, and he was beginning to take the traditions and rituals their father performed seriously. She also noticed the smile that inevitably evoked a similar grin was becoming less frequent. In fact, she was beginning to see less and less of him as his studies fell to other instructors and her instruction of Guardian Seto as well as the priestess in the temple consumed most of her time. She was beginning to wonder if she was losing sight of Atem, and if it was possible she no longer knew who he was. She was his High Priestess, but she was his sister first and foremost, and if she, who had known him all his life, no longer knew him, what was to happen?

The more she contemplated it, the less certain she became, and the more likely it seemed to her that her brother was the Great Pharaoh. After all, Atem was a firm believer in justice, and his faith in the gods and his desire to protect the people of Egypt was unrivaled. She knew her brother's skills were surpassing even those of her father, and she began to wonder what great abilities he would possess once his true powers were unleashed. There was no doubt in her mind her brother would be able to defeat the great evil that would one day reawaken. The only question was who the bringer of this madness would be.

Akara realized she knew very little of the future. It frightened her to know there was no way of discerning who this great threat would be and what devastation would befall her brother and their people. There would be no point in asking the priestess Isis; even though she was able to see the future, she would not be able to see those events. She did not even know this madness was to come.

Her thoughts once again strayed to who the bringer of the darkness would be. She wondered if it were possible someone from the village of Kul Elna had survived, but even she knew it to be impossible. Her uncle, Master Akhenadin, had ensured that everyone in the village was slaughtered. Men, women, children—none had survived that onslaught. She felt tears threatening to well at the cruelty and suffered she knew they had endured. She prayed that their souls would find peace, no matter what evils the village was said to possess. After all, that was what the Items required: the darkness in man's soul.

She wondered if that same principle was required of those who wielded the Millennium Items. If this was true, then the darkness in the hearts of the Millennium Court was great indeed, even if they were able to control it. Some were more troublesome to her than others. Her uncle was a great man, and highly respected, but to create such Items, and to hide the truth from his own brother, was something that troubled her. Then there was the High Priest, Guardian Seto…

She felt her face flush as she began to think about him. Her thoughts turned to the kiss he had given her and she began to wonder at her own feelings for him. She knew he was a man who could aggravate her and get under her skin. In fact, he was one of the few who had ever been able to do so. She didn't trust him; there were just too many things she still couldn't be sure of with this man, yet he was somehow always able to evoke the very emotions she had been loath to display of late. How such a man could create such conflicting emotions, she wasn't sure. All she could be certain of was that the gods were trying to tell her something important about this man. After all, they had never sent a man who could make her react as though her cold mask did not even exist, and she wasn't sure how to respond to him.

After all, how do you respond to a man who irritates you one moment, and makes you smile the next? How do you push away a man who makes your blood boil, both from anger and from a strange desire to have him stay around in your very moments of weakness? He is a mystery, one she yearns to uncover, and yet leave completely untouched. Never was there any man who had given her such headaches as she now experienced. She was sure there would never be another man to unnerve her so completely, just as she was sure she had some sort of effect on him, although she wasn't sure of its exact nature.

She sighed deeply as she realized she would have to face him again tomorrow. She was growing anxious at the thought of being with him the entire day tomorrow, although she was also entirely aware of the fact that anxiousness was not only caused by stress. The thoughts of the way he had held her and kissed her lingered in her mind even as she tried to banish them. She wished she could have even a moment's reprieve from his hold, and she wondered if she would ever find the peace of mind she had once held. The life of a woman was far more complex than the life of a young girl, she had found. She wished she could go back to that simplicity, even if it only lasted one day.


	14. New Nuisance

**Author's Information:** I am so sorry it has taken me so long to get an update out for this story. With things having been the way they have, it's been incredibly hard to write a story in such a different fashion. I promise I will be returning to more frequent updates soon, especially with the coming of summer. I hope everyone can forgive me! Thanks to everyone who has read the story, especially **Azura Soul Reaver**, **SeSsYlOvEr2956**, **BlackJackXSky4ever**,** Kairi0403**, **toricahill1978**, **3karen3**,** Cayannamon**, and **gOthiCkUrOcHo69**.

**The "what"s:** Well, I wasn't really listening to anything, really. All I've been thinking about it Death Note and summer vacation (meaning concerts). My friends are wonderful at distracting me from my intentions, aren't they?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I just own Akara, Nafrit, and... new character! Please enjoy.

"Lady Akara, where were you last night?" she heard Nafrit say, her voice sharp with annoyance. She turned to her friend and smiled reassuringly, hoping it would placate her closest confidante. It hadn't. She sighed and began her explanation.

"I'm sure Hatepshut has already informed you I performed a cleansing ritual last night. Everything was fine, in case you are concerned there is something the matter with me; I merely decided to give you the night off from your duties. You have been a loyal friend and servant for the past twelve years, and I am indebted to you. Besides, Nafrit, I have always said marriage is more becoming of you than the life of a priestess. Who am I to therefore stop you from seeing the man you love simply because I have my own desires to fulfill? You are not my slave, and you know I will never employ a slave in my service. I do not tolerate lordship over men, conquered or free. The same holds true for you, Nafrit."

She saw Nafrit flush crimson in embarrassment and shyness, bringing a gentle smile to her lips. She did not mind that Nafrit had kept her feelings from her; she knew it had been because she felt guilty of not fulfilling her duties, but Akara had always believed it was fitting she fall in love with a man. She was especially happy that man happened to be Shada. He would care for her friend and make her incredibly happy. That was all Akara wished of the gods: the happiness and prosperity of those she loved.

"My lady, you are still supposed to be accompanied on your duties, and none of the other priestesses have been trained in the proper rituals for before—"

"Don't worry Nafrit, I have had it taken care of. I appreciate your concern, but you needn't worry about whether I can accomplish such simple tasks without assistance. I performed the rite perfectly last night, and you got some much needed time to devote to your own desires and needs. I would deem that acceptable for both of us, wouldn't you?"

"But, Lady Akara, how were you able to carry all the water jugs, and how is it you were properly able to—"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Lady Akara," they both heard a voice say, causing them to turn around. "I was told you would be instructing me today, and I wished to inform you the room is prepared as par your directions." Guardian Seto was standing in the doorway, waiting patiently. Akara sighed as she looked at Nafrit, who was looking at her questioningly. The high priest had never simply come into her private chambers unannounced before, and she was wondering at this new boldness he had acquired. Akara too wondered at how easily he had come into her most private chambers.

"You used your skills to bypass all the priestesses and servants, Lord Seto?" she asked calmly. "I was not aware that was appropriate behavior for a member of the Millennium Court, much less a dear friend of my beloved brother. As his sister, I'm sure he would be most displeased to know you were entering my private chambers without my express foreknowledge and consent."

"I humbly apologize, my lady," he said, bowing deeply. "I'm afraid I grew impatient when you did not appear at the time ordained for my instruction, so I took it upon myself to find you and inquire the meaning of the delay. Please forgive me for my boldness." Akara knew he was not truly sorry for having come into her chambers thus unannounced, but she waved it away with a motion of her hand.

"All is forgiven, Guardian Seto," she said calmly. "Although it would be best if you left for the instruction chamber presently. I will arrive shortly, and we will begin your instruction then. I have matters to attend to before I can begin your lessons for the day, so if you will excuse my absence and wait patiently. We will begin soon enough, I daresay." She looked over at Nafrit, who was frowning as she studied the exchange between her and the high priest. She sighed deeply and went to where her garments for the day lay waiting. "Now if you would all be so kind as to leave my chambers, I will make myself presentable." She felt the high priest's eyes on her as she waited patiently. Still, she did not hear either of them leave.

"My lady, allow me to assist you in your preparations," Nafrit said, clearly not wanting to end their previous discussion. Akara sighed and wished the gods would see fit to leave her some peace before the turmoil that would ensue when she spoke with her father later that day. She also noted Guardian Seto seemed reluctant to leave, especially after Nafrit's reaction.

"I will be quite fine, Nafrit. I am sure I can handle dressing in my gown and placing a headdress upon my head. You needn't concern yourself with my wellbeing all the time. I am perfectly capable of such menial tasks," she said with a finality that ensured she would be obeyed. She watched the two of them as they glanced at each other and she knew neither one would go far. They may even stay within earshot of her bedchamber. She waved them away and watched as they left her chamber. She sighed deeply and turned to her wardrobe in hopes of distraction.

In truth, she knew why they were attempting to converse with her. Nafrit had known a certain prince from Babylon was returning, and she knew Akara was unsure how to react. Once Nafrit coupled that with the fact she had intentionally withheld information from her, she would certainly be concerned. Akara felt guilty for hiding this from her friend, but she deemed it best Nafrit did not know of the exchange between herself and Priest Seto. She knew Nafrit would react harshly to the news, if only because she and Guardian Seto seemed constantly at odds. Nafrit was hoping she would take to the prince; they had been close friends since childhood.

As for Priest Seto, he was probably feeling threatened by the arrival of the prince. He wouldn't know much about the man from Babylon, unless he had asked around, or if her brother had said something. It was entirely possible her brother, who seemed to enjoy creating opportunities for him to spend time with her, had told him something to make him jealous. She hadn't thought he would play such foolish games, but she was beginning to realize her brother was not the same innocent boy she wished to remember. Then again, things with Priest Seto were becoming increasingly complex, and she wasn't sure how to react. Still, some part of her was pleased by his reaction, even as part of her wanted him to leave her alone.

She put on her best gown: a crimson dress that went to her feet and showed a good deal of her back. There were no sleeves to this gown, so it showed her tanned arms nicely. She placed a coronet of gold upon her head and applied kohl to her eyes and rouge to her cheeks. Her lips were painted a crimson red and she looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed as she thought about the likelihood of her father watching the interaction between her and the prince. She just hoped he remembered her wishes and did not attempt anything foolish in her presence. Much as she enjoyed the company of the prince, neither of them had romantic affections for one another. In fact, she was only going to be attending the royal ball in a few days to help him find a woman suitable for him. She checked herself in the mirror and, finding herself suitable, exited the room.

No sooner had she exited her designated chambers than she overheard Priest Seto and Nafrit arguing with one another. She stayed out of sight and listened intently. She may be a princess, and she may have known that listening to another's conversation was taboo, but that didn't prevent her from wondering what the subject of their argument was. She was sure she knew, and that only made her all the more curious as to the discourse they were having.

"Why did you even think of coming into her private chambers unannounced? She is the High Priestess of Egypt, and the sister of our future Pharaoh. She is not a woman to be trifled with, and I will not have you instigating trouble, especially not with the arrival of Prince Cyrus today. You may be the High Priest, but you are still not almighty as you seem to believe."

"I believe no such thing," he replied coolly. "In fact, I wished to ask the princess about this Prince Cyrus. I have heard it said the two are very close to one another, although no one has been willing to tell me anything more than that. I merely wished to understand for myself the nature of the prince's visit and why the princess is to be his personal escort. After all, I am meant to have lessons with her all day today, and I'm unsure as to whether this means she will not be instructing me today or whether he will be accompanying us during our studies."

"The prince will be my escort because I am the one who invited him to the palace. He is my long time companion and I have yearned for his company. His duties as a prince have kept him quite busy as of late, and he has only recently earned a reprieve. There is a ceremony to be held here in a few days, as you well know, and it seemed the most suitable opportunity to have him return to the land of the Nile. He has always loved our celebrations, and he is a most graceful dancer. As for our studies, you needn't worry. He will be joining us for a time, but he will likely retire early to his room to prepare for tonight, when he goes before my father," Akara said as she stepped out, ending their conversation. She did not want anything else to come out. She knew Nafrit would likely exaggerate or withhold key information, much as her brother had, and she was afraid the high priest would let slip some of the things that had occurred between them yesterday.

"My lady, are you finished already?" she heard Nafrit say after jumping in surprise. She was pleased to note the high priest also looked startled, although his composure returned more quickly than that of her friend. She nodded to Nafrit before looking down the hallway, where Mahad was quickly approaching.

"I told you I did not require assistance, Nafrit," she said mildly. She smiled to Mahad when he arrived and said, "What news do you have for me? Has the prince arrived?" She noticed Mahad seemed to be rather glum that day, and she became concerned. "Has something happened? You do not look well. Perhaps you should rest today."

"I am quite fine, my lady," Mahad said, making her frown. He rarely ever addressed her as 'my lady.' "I am here by order of your father, the Pharaoh. He asked that you visit his chambers at the soonest possible moment. I'm not sure why he is calling for you so suddenly, but he stated it was a matter of importance."

"My father is sending for me, and he did not tell you why?" she asked, growing increasingly anxious. "He didn't tell you anything at all about his reason for calling for me? Is he ill? Where is my brother? Has he been sent for as well?" She knew she was asking a lot of questions, but she desperately needed answers. She was very concerned for the wellbeing of her father. She quickly made to follow him and, turning to Nafrit and Priest Seto, she apologized. "I'm sorry for my sudden departure, but I will arrive for the lessons as soon as I am able. Please wait patiently until I arrive." With that, she began following Mahad to her father's chambers.

**Responses to my commentators:**

**Azura Soul Reaver:** Finally got an update out! Hope you like it!

**3karen3:** Yes, I am planning on leaving the original characters as they should be. I don't think it's right to change the characters we all know and love, do you?


	15. Frivolous Fighting

**Author's Info:** Sorry it has taken me so long, everyone! I admit I have let myself get distracted from writing for a time. Between all the World of Warcraft (aka Warcrack), FIFA World Cup awesomeness, and family and friends, I admit this summer has been the farthest thing from inspirational. I have, however, rediscovered my Yu-Gi-Oh music, which reminded me to update for all of you amazing readers! Speaking of that, I'd especially like to thank **Azura Soul Reaver**, **Cayannamon**, **redtippedquill**, **XxRyuuKagexX**, **Amy122**, **Elphaba818**, and **Sesshylover978**. You have certainly been patient enough, so now I present you with the next chapter!

**The "what"s:** Listening to my Yu-Gi-Oh music (especially Overlap) and talking to a friend. Thinking about Germany's amazing win against England today and how horrible I've been about writing (and reading) this summer. Perhaps that horrible version of _The Three Musketeers_ I saw made me think about all of it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I do own Akara, Cyrus, and the other OCs. Plot so far is my own. Enjoy everyone!

"Mahad, what is wrong? You have never referred to me as 'my lady' before. At least, not as formally as you just had. Did something happen?" she was growingly increasingly concerned by his silence as they walked along. "Mahad, is there some reason you refuse to speak to me?"

"Lady Akara, why is Prince Cyrus coming so suddenly? Is it simply because of the ceremony, or has something else happened? Your father seems to believe something is wrong, and it is a departure from your usual behavior. Did something else happen that you are not saying?" he asked, looking at her intently. He was frowning as he studied her, and she noticed the concern on his face.

"No, I just received a tablet notifying me he was back from the war and had won himself a reprieve for his acts of valor. He said he wished to visit me in Egypt and, with the coming celebration, I deemed it a good time for him to come and stay as our guest. Nothing has happened between us or with anyone else. I simply missed seeing an old friend and yearned for his company. Is something wrong, Mahad? You never had problems with Prince Cyrus' visits before now."

"Lady Akara, there have been rumors throughout the palace that you have invited the prince as a suitor. I don't think your father, our Pharaoh, or your brother yet know, but I think it best to inform you now of the arising situation, especially since Pharaoh Aknamkanon has been ill as of late."

"Thank you, Mahad. I am glad you told me of what has been circulating the palace, and I am glad you are concerned for me. I will be quite alright, and I will sort out this matter when the proper time surfaces," she said, seeing the entrance to her father's chambers. "You needn't fear anything between myself and Prince Cyrus. He is my dear friend, it's true, but nothing more. In fact, I was hoping I could find a bride for him at the banquet that is to come. Perhaps that is where this notion of him being a suitor comes from."

She saw Mahad smile in relief before turning his attention to the door. "The Pharaoh wished to speak with you in private, so I will wait for you out here. I will alert you if Prince Cyrus has arrived."

"Thank you, Mahad. Please give my regards to Atem when he returns to his studies in the afternoon," she said, smiling as she opened the doors. She saw him bow and went inside to where her father stood waiting. From his pale complexion, she could see Mahad had not been lying. She studied him worriedly, to which he only smiled and beckoned her to him. She complied and stood beside him.

"Prince Cyrus comes today, does he not?" her father asked. "Surely you're excited to see him. It has been quite some time since he set out on military campaign." She smiled to her father and nodded. For once, there was no subtle hint. Cyrus of Babylon was not one he teased about, especially after his brother had been so forward with her. "I'm sure he is also quite excited to see you. I'm just sorry I will not be seeing much of him. He is only with us for a short time."

"We will say a prayer to the gods wishing for a safe and speedy victory," she said, a gentle smile on her lips. "Who knows, it is possible he will come more if all goes accordingly. Unfortunately, it may no longer be to say hello to his dear old Kara. It will likely be to see his beloved. I do hope to find her during the festivities. He could use a good woman."

"And you could use a good husband," her father said, and Akara knew that beneath his playful tone he was truly hoping she would stop resisting and accept a suitor. "I know you are reluctant to take just any man, and I know you detest most suitors who chase after you, but there are good men in Egypt and in other countries as well. You mustn't keep your heart closed to men forever. How will you ever hope to find the man if you refuse to look at any one of them?" She looked at her father and noticed the concern in his eyes.

"Father, you know I have not closed myself from the possibility of marriage. Besides, I am capable of caring for myself in the meantime. My tutors and instructors have taught me well, and I have been working hard to further my own abilities since my formal education terminated. I've been studying the scrolls in our library, and I've been continuing to advance my skills in heka. You needn't worry about my wellbeing; I will ensure everything turns out as intended. I will not allow for foolish and reckless abandon, nor will I bother with engaging in anything that would be unsavory for either myself or for anyone else. My concern is protecting Atem, and I will continue to fulfill my duties to him until my dying breath. I care nothing for finding a suitor; they have thus far been displeasing if not vile, and they have no concern for showing respect to the future pharaoh of Egypt, my brother. I will have no such man for a husband, no matter what his title may be."

Her father just smiled sadly at her, eyes scanning her intently. "You've grown up so quickly, my daughter. You have learned far more in your short years than many do in their lifetimes, yet you still have much to learn. You will find someone who would teach you all you have yet to learn, but will you allow him to teach you? Will you let yourself develop those feelings, or will you continue to shut them away?"

"Father, I promise I will not keep my heart frozen forever. I do not keep it frozen even now. You have seen how I love dear Atem, and how much I love you. Plus you have seen the friendship I share with the members of the Millennium Court. Look at the closeness of Mahad and I, and of my friendship with Isis. You cannot deny I care about those around me. Look at the priests and priestesses within the temple, and look at Nafrit. Did you know she has finally fallen in love with someone?"

"I am glad to hear she has found someone to love, but I am not sure she will pursue it as she should. Her loyalty to you is unwavering, and she deems it an act of betrayal to do anything of a romantic nature so long as you refuse to take a suitor yourself," her father warned, "and you wish to cite your friendship with the members of the Court, but I can think of one whom you have adamantly refused. What of the High Priest, Guardian Seto? You have frequently refused any sort of contact with him beyond that of your studies with him, and you have frequently denied any attempts he has made of friendship with you. Akhenadin is concerned with your refusal. It is not like you to completely refuse someone who has not attempted to court you, nor is it seemingly a result of his actions. He says Guardian Seto is a man worth trusting, and I am inclined to agree. Tell me, why do you push him away so?"

"Father, it is not that I am refusing Guardian Seto's company; I merely have had little time for meeting with him outside our studies. You know how many duties I must fulfill; I rarely even have time for own personal amusement anymore. Forgive me if I seem rude to him, for I am sure he understands how busy I have been of late. I assure you I will pay more attention to my actions, and I will make time to address Master Akhenadin's concerns. I will not allow the visit of Cyrus to consume all my time and, if you wish, I will perform the ritual dance with Guardian Seto tonight."

"I believe that would be a wise course of action, Akara," he said, smiling gently. "You are intelligent, it is true, and you work for compromise where you deem it necessary. Just do not be afraid to ask for your own needs and desires, my daughter. You, too, have things that must be fulfilled to attain your own happiness. Do not be afraid to ask for them."

"I won't, Father," she said, smiling gently as she hugged him. He hugged her back tightly and looked at her. She could see he was pleased she was wearing her best dress, although she could see the curiosity in his eyes. He knew there was likely a reason other than the arrival of Prince Cyrus that made her dress up, but he did not ask. She was grateful for that, but her concern for his health remained. "Perhaps you should get some rest now, Father. You do not look well, and I am sure a short reprieve will not be objectionable to anyone."

"I will keep that in mind, daughter," he said gently. "Now, I am sure you have other things to finish in anticipation for his arrival. Go and finish your preparations, Akara. May the gods watch over you and guide you in your efforts."

"And may the gods see to your safety and your good health, Father," Akara said gently, smiling tenderly at her father. "I am going to finish the preparations, and then I will go to my studies with Guardian Seto. We have much to do today, and we have little time in which to do it." She gently kissed his forehead and knelt before him. "I look forward to seeing you at the ceremony tonight, Father. I am sure Prince Cyrus also looks forward to seeing you once again."

"I am sure he does," he said, chuckling. He watched her leave his room, smiling gently as she shut the door behind her.

"Mahad, please ensure that my father, our Pharaoh, gets sufficient rest today. I want him to have his energy when he goes to the ceremony tonight," she said, looking at him seriously. "I know he is excited to see Prince Cyrus return, since he sees him as another son, but he must recover his health first."

"Of course, Lady Akara," Mahad said, bowing in respect. She smiled and took his hand gently.

"Mahad, I am glad of your concern for me, but I promise I will be alright. I will have an escort tonight, I promise. I do not yet know who it will be, but I assure you I will not do anything foolish. You should enjoy tonight. I am sure Isis would be honored if you were to ask her to accompany you tonight. Perhaps you should consider it, since I know you are fond of her."

"T-thank you, Lady Akara," he said, flushing a faint red. She smiled and embraced him as she had when they were younger. He smiled gratefully to her as she released him and smiled.

"Don't worry, Mahad, I will not tell anyone. You have my solemn oath as your friend," she said gently. "Now, if you will excuse my rudeness, I must go and finish the preparations for the prince's arrival, and then I must begin my studies with Guardian Seto." She bowed to him and made her way down the hall. She hoped to finish the preparations quickly, especially since she knew her friend would be arriving soon. He was well known for arriving early in the day. She arrived in the entrance hall and looked to see the servants decking the hall accordingly.

**Responses to my commentators:**

**Azura Soul Reaver:** Hope you liked the scene with her father!

**Cayannamon:** I hope you're enjoying the chapter!

**Sesshylover978:** I hope you like this one too!


	16. Crafty Cyrus

**Author's Info:** Finally able to put out an update of some sort! Honestly, with that summer job, I haven't been able to do any writing at all. Now that's over and it's time to go back, where I'll thankfully be able to write again! I really am sorry things haven't been turning out in favor of new chapters, but this hopefully will make up for it at least slightly! You finally get to meet Prince Cyrus. I really want to thank all of you who read/commented/favorited, especially **Sesshylover978**, **BlueSpiritFire1**, **Amy122**, **Gator-aide**, **Tsuki Hoshigaki**, **Azura Soul Reaver**, and** BlackDomino**. More comments after!

**The "what"s:** Well, I can't entirely remember what was going on, as my niece was having me play cashier for her, and this comes about a week later... At the moment, it's Lady Gaga music as I prepare myself to do more writing because I am BACK! Really, my thoughts are focused on happiness at getting to write again, curiosity/slight anxiousness about the new classes, and excitement at the awesome new L tee I bought today. Wish me luck, everyone!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. College (and copyright laws) won't allow me to. Cyrus and Akara, however, are my creations. I hope you enjoy the ne character and plot!

"Are the preparations nearly complete?" she asked Zahra, who was overseeing the hall decorations. Zahra turned to her and bowed deeply.

"Yes, my lady, we are merely putting on the finishing touches," she said. "I hope they are to your liking. You know the prince better than anyone else. You would know what is pleasing to him."

"The decorations are exquisite," she said, smiling reassuringly. "You have done very well. Has Gyasi completed the banquet hall yet?"

"He is busy preparing the food for the banquet tonight. I know he has called on Ashai to instruct the dancers on a particular dance from Babylon. He wishes for the prince to feel at welcome while he is our guest in the great river kingdom," she replied, which made Akara smile. She knew Zahra was someone she could always trust to ensure everything of importance was done. Gyasi too was trustworthy. They had been among her servants as a child, and she had done everything in her power to give them positions of honor once she no longer required their assistance. Her father had been more than willing to acquiesce, and so they had come to be among the most respected and honored of the palace servants.

"Thank you, Zahra. I am sure Prince Cyrus will be appreciative of the efforts of Ashai and his dancers. Just do be sure to have a sufficient number of dances from our great land. We do not wish to dishonor our Pharaoh nor our people."

"Of course not, Lady Akara," she said, bowing deeply. Akara smiled.

"And Zahra, please be sure to have Guardian Seto wearing clothing appropriate for the ceremonial dance tonight. Do not tell him why, but have him be prepared. I wish to surprise him and Prince Cyrus with what I have learned of late."

"Of course, my lady," Zahra said, smiling knowingly. Akara knew she could sense what was occurring between her and the High Priest, but she would never attempt to reveal what had happened. Zahra cared far too much about Akara; she was like a daughter to her. She wanted her to do things on her own wherever she could.

"Thank you, Zahra. I promise you will be properly rewarded for all your dedication and hard work," she promised. Zahra bowed and thanked her profusely. She just smiled and shook her head. Suddenly, they saw a servant approaching them rather quickly.

"My lady, Prince Cyrus has arrived. He awaits you in the front gardens," the servant said, bowing deeply. Akara smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. I will be there presently. Please take his horse to the stables for the time being." She watched the servant bow and leave yet again. She turned to Zahra and smiled. "It seems my dear friend has arrived at last. Please excuse me, and ensure that everything is ready, including his chambers. He will likely wish to rest before the festivities tonight."

"Of course, my lady," she said, bowing deeply. "I will do as you wish. His room will be prepared exactly according to your specifications." With that, she went to ensure those orders were carried out. Akara turned and made her way out the entrance to the gardens. She was exhilarated at the thought of seeing her old friend returned from war. It had been a great many years since they had seen one another face to face. He had been on the front lines for almost two years now, and he had been a key strategist a year before that. She had sorely missed him, and knowing he was not far away made a smile break out across her face.

When she arrived at the garden courtyard, she saw him waiting. He was standing by the lily pool, looking at the flowers with a thoughtful, yet peaceful expression. Her smile grew wider, and she rushed to meet him. Unable to contain herself anymore, she laughed and cried out, "Cyrus, you're here! You're finally here!" He turned to see her and smiled widely. He opened his arms as she grew close and she ran into them, laughing as he hugged her tightly.

"Akara, how you have grown!" he said, holding her close in his arms. "Last I saw you, you were still a girl. Now you have truly become a woman, although I must admit I've heard some rather dismal news. Is it true you have taken the vows and become High Priestess?"

"It is true, Cyrus," she said. "I have been High Priestess of Egypt for one year, as the seasons go. Do not be saddened, though, for I am quite happy in my newfound role. I have been able to serve my dear brother in a way I would not otherwise have been able to. I am an esteemed member of his royal court, and I have become even closer to the members of the Millennium Court."

"I fear it is my brother who has pushed you to this, after that fearful incident," he said sadly. "You were never a maiden meant for the priesthood. I have always envisioned you a happy bride, proud and powerful. You will still be a great support for your brother once you have taken a man for a husband. Is there truly no one who has caught your eye, you who is the most beautiful of all women in Egypt?"

"You are truly a man sly in tongue and cunning in speech, my friend," she said, playfully pushing herself out of his embrace. "I am perfectly content without a husband. Besides, I have found my suitors to be either incredibly droll or power hungry. I am not a woman who simply takes a husband because she feels a need to have a man by her side. I will continue to wait until the time ripens and the man destined to be my husband appears. This is not a matter of your brother at all, Cyrus; you need not be ashamed of any action your family has committed against me or against my family."

"Very well, if you refuse to be swayed, I suppose I must accept your decision," he said. "Even though it is utterly to my distaste, I will allow you to continue you chosen course. In the meantime, tell me how the others are. Your brother, Mahad, your father the lord Pharaoh—they are well, I hope?"

"They are all doing very well," she said, smiling gently, "and you will see them all at the banquet tonight. My brother you may see earlier, if you wish. He is currently beginning his battle exercises, if you would like to join him. Perhaps the aid of a male warrior practiced in battle would be of assistance to him."

"Ah, you would ask a man fresh from the field to return to wielding a sword, and wielding it against a youth, no less?" he said, looking at her seriously.

"He is a youth no longer, Cyrus," she said seriously. "He is now sixteen, and he is quickly reaching the fullness of manhood. His battle techniques are advanced, and his abilities in magic grow stronger with each passing day. Mahad and his other instructors have done well in their duties to him. Even I can only teach him so much more. Indeed, he now will need more personal instruction from our dear father on how to rule. I fear his time may be shorter than I anticipated, and that my brother will need to rule before he is completely ready to handle his appointed fate."

"You are still concerned with him more than anyone, I see," he said with a smile. "Your adoration for him has not lessened any with the years. I wonder if there are any others on whom your admiration has grown, or is there still no one?"

"Indeed, my admirations have changed since we were last together frequently," she admitted. "Mahad has grown fond of the priestess Isis, a member of the Millennium Court. Nafrit, too has found herself someone, the Guardian Shada. She does not openly acknowledge it, since she wishes to follow in my footsteps and has also taken the vows, but I know it is true. My time is primarily occupied by my continued studies of the scrolls, and in my instruction of the new High Priest, a man by the name of Seto. Master Akhenadin is quite fond of him, and he is certainly progressing quickly. You will meet him tonight, at the banquet."

"I look forward to meeting him," Cyrus said with a coy smile. "It seems he has grown on you rather quickly as well. I hope he proves to be everything you are looking for in a man. The gods know you need someone who will become a great man in his own right, but that is only because you have already begun to prove yourself a great woman."

"Cyrus, you honor me with your compliments, but they lack merit," she said, flushing deeply in embarrassment. "I am merely a humble priestess and a sister who dearly loves her brother and her father. Now, if you are quite finished with your coy remarks, I must return inside. I have lessons with Guardian Seto I cannot postpone any longer than I already have. If you wish to accompany me, you are most welcome, or you can aid my brother in his training. Your room is already prepared, since I imagine you will want repose before the festivities tonight."

"Tonight?" he asked, looking at her in astonishment. "You are holding a banquet for me? There was no need to honor a tired soldier. I merely wished to see my beloved friend and sister during my time away from the war."

"I know you did not expect anything in your honor," she said, smiling gently. "In truth, this also coincides with an important religious festival we celebrate year after year in the land of the Nile. There will be many people here to give honor to the gods, and to your military exploits. You have been a hero in war, and your valor deserves to be recognized."

Cyrus embraced her yet again, and she could sense the tears that were threatening to well in his eyes. "How much I have missed you, Akara. War is a cruel place to be, and it makes a man realize how little he has honored the things closest to him. Thank you for thinking about me during these years of battle, and for continuing to send me tablets of encouragement and hope. Your friendship has proven key to my happiness, and it has given me a reason to look forward to the end of battle. I hope I shall not have to return to war any time soon. I have no desire to face those evils again."

"Then we shall cease to speak of them, and this will be a sanctuary to you. You need not fear the shades that followed you during and after the war. Here you can feel safe, and here you will find peace. The land of the great river will ever be a refuge to you. All you need do is come here; you will always be welcome."

"Thank you, Akara," he said, tightening the embrace momentarily before letting go. "Now, I wish to meet this Guardian Seto you have mentioned. I wish to see if he is a suitable partner for the High Priestess," he said, his eyes once against taking the mischievous glint. Akara glowered at him and moved away before motioning for him to follow her inside. She smiled to Zahra and motioned that everything was as she had desired. Zahra smiled and bowed before departing. Akara quickly led him along the passages before entering into the room where she and Guardian Seto routinely studied.

She found him there, waiting impatiently. When she entered, he stood. She saw he was about to speak, but his words died when he saw Cyrus entering the room. She looked back to see Cyrus regarding him intently. "Prince Cyrus, this is our high priest, Guardian Seto, member of the Millennium Court and wielder of the Millennium Rod. Lord Seto, this is Prince Cyrus of Babylon, joining us after a two year campaign."

"My lord," she heard Guardian Seto say, bowing deeply as he said those words. "I am glad to see you are unharmed. Lady Akara has spoken quite highly of you, and we have all wished for you to return without harm. It is an honor to finally meet you."

"Likewise, Guardian Seto," Cyrus said. "Princess Akara has spoken quite highly of you. She says you have come along quickly in your instruction, and it seems you have been of great help in her own studies. I do not know of many men who can keep up with Princess Akara; you must be quite skilled."

She noticed the glance Guardian Seto gave her, making her flush slightly in embarrassment. She hadn't intended for him to hear about her compliment, but she couldn't very well tell Cyrus that. He was a man who could easily read her, and he would begin to wonder about why she would want a compliment about a fellow member of her brother's court to be kept quiet.

"I am humbled that my lady thinks so highly of me, but I am sure her praise is unworthily bestowed upon me. Between Lady Akara and Master Akhenadin I have learned everything I know. They are the ones worthy of praise," he said, gaze lingering on her for a moment before looking back to Cyrus. That gaze was not lost on either one of them. Akara turned to the shelves of scrolls nearby and began to look for the ones they would be studying that day, hoping to ignore the curious glance Prince Cyrus was giving her.

**Responses to my commentators:**

Sesshylover978: I am glad you enjoyed the chapter, and I really hope you like the prince!

Amy122: Well, I'm sure things between Akara and Seto are going to develop, especially now that the prince has arrived!

Gator-aide: I am very glad you like my story! I hope you enjoy the new character, as I have a lot of fun writing him!

Azura Soul Reaver: I'm glad you liked it! No worries about the delay, seeing as I am clearly taking even longer! I do apologize for it.


End file.
